


Csillagjegyek - 3.fejezet

by Macskabajusz



Series: Csillagjegyek [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (igen Doflamingo-nak vannak rémálmai), Blood and Injury, Healing, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, kissé félresikerült Doflamingo üzleti terve, és ez minden mást is borított magával
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macskabajusz/pseuds/Macskabajusz
Summary: Rövid (?) történet, amelynek során Crocodile szivarjai rejtélyes módon Doflamingo-hoz kerülnek, felüti a fejét pár kisebb-nagyobb elvonási tünet, megköttetik egy alku, valamint előkerül egy furcsa magazin, tele horoszkópokkal kapcsolatos jóslatokkal.Crocodile x DoflamingoYaoi (lenne, de mégsem, majd valaki majdnem elvérzik közben)





	Csillagjegyek - 3.fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Kb. két/három héttel a 2.fejezet után játszódik a történet. Egyébként kb. innentől nincs semmi köze a címnek meg a tartalomnak a valódi sztorihoz :P

Csillagjegyek - III. (befejező) rész

New and old scars

 

\- Dióhéjban ez lenne a magyarázat... - mondta a szőke férfi, a kimerültségtől elhaló hangon, látszólag megküzdve minden egyes szó kimondásával, miközben fáradt tekintetét az ajtóban álló vendégére emelte.

Crocodile a látványtól megütközve állt továbbra is egyhelyben, ott, ahol eddig is volt, szinte mozdulatlanul. Sok mindenre fel volt készülve, abban a tekintetben, hogy a flamingó majd ezúttal mivel rukkol elő a számára, de erre végképp nem számított. Alig észrevehetően, jól kendőzve a megrökönyödését pislogott párat, de nem..., ugyanaz a jóformán elképzelhetetlen látvány tárult a szemei elé. Csupán egy pillanatra belegondolt abba, hogy mégis mennyi vérrel járhatott  _ez_ , mire a gyomra egy csapásra összeszorult, és úgy érezte, muszáj nyelnie egyet, hogy eltüntesse annak a jól ismert fémes íznek még csak az illúzióját is.

Közelebb lépett párat, de még mindig alig tudott hinni a szemének.

Donquixote Doflamingo, avagy ismertebb nevén Joker, a hálószobájában, a saját franciaágyában feküdt sebesülten. A szőke férfi teljes felsőtestét, friss, még hófehér és steril kötések borították, legalább is ott biztos, ahol nem takarta, vagy támasztotta takaró, illetve párna. A karjai egészen a vállától az ujjai hegyéig, akárcsak mint a mellkasa, szintén kötszerbe voltak csavarva. Sőt, a bal keze, bár ezt Crocodile az ajtóból nem tudat biztosan megítélni, mintha még törötten, sínbe is lett volna rakva. Bármi is történt a fiatalabb shichibukai-al nem kímélte a fejét sem. Az arcán közvetlenül a szeme alatt, valamint a bal oldalon az álla vonalában is orvosi sebtapaszok takarták a sérüléseit. A feje, körülbelül a homloka magasságában csupán kétszer-háromszor volt áttekerve kötszerrel, jelezve, hogy ott szerencsére akkora baj nem történt. Bár, ennek ellentmondani látszott az a tény, hogy a kötés alól kikandikáló szőke hajtincseket nem kevés alvadt vér színezte rézvörösre.

És mégis, ami a legjobban kizökkentette a sebhelyes shichibukai-t, és hagyott benne, valami furcsa és valamilyen módon egészen kellemetlen érzést, az nem Doflamingo fizikai állapota, vagy a sérülései voltak, hanem a tekintete. Ugyanis most először látta a szőke férfit ténylegesen, igazán kimerültnek. A márkajelzésévé vált vigyora most sehol sem volt nem is beszélve az elengedhetetlen kellékként funkcionáló napszemüvegről, ahogyan az a megfoghatatlan energikus és valahol kissé fenyegető aura sem, ami azt közölte volna fennhangon a világgal, hogy végül minden szál az Ő kezében fut össze. Nem. Most Doflamingo fáradt, és karikás szemeiből semmi mást nem lehetett kiolvasni, csak azt, hogy az elmúlt pár napja igazán embert próbáló lehetett. Hogy valami  _nagyon_  hosszú és fájdalmas dolgon van túl. És hiába próbálta meg egy halvány mosollyal, amit kizárólag vendége miatt ölthetett fel, leplezni, de valószínűleg még minden egyes lélegzetvétel is nehezére eshetett.

Crocodile-nak elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a flamingóra a jelenlegi állapotában, máris egyértelművé vált a számára, hogy miért nem jelent meg a szőke férfi pár nappal ezelőtt a megbeszélt időpontban Water7-ben.

***

Sir Crocodile-t másfél héttel azután a bizonyos Marineford-ban tartott három napos Shichibukai-gyűlés után, amikor is végül a szivarjai helyett sikerült valami egészen másféle elfoglaltságot találnia magának, miközben éppen egy megbeszélés kellős közepén volt, arról tájékoztatták, hogy valaki, aki nagyon beszélni szeretne vele, az irodájában a privát számán keresi. Mivel a magán számán hívták, nem tudott mást tenni, mint pár perc alatt lerendezni a jelenlegi tárgyalását, és az irodájába sietni. Bár, már úton az akváriumokkal körülvett dolgozószobájába egyszerűen a zsigereiben érezte, hogy a telefonáló nem lehet más csakis Doflamingo.

Az irodába érve gyanúja másodpercek alatt beigazolódott, amikor is a den-den mushi-ból a szőke férfi túlságosan is vidám hangja üdvözölte:

\- Üdvözletem, Wani! Remélem nem zavartam meg semmi fontosat, fufufufu~ - hallatszott a férfi nevetése a vonal túlsó végéről.

\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte köszönés helyett Crocodile tömören, majd félig az asztal lapjának dőlt ugyanis sejtette, hogyha egyáltalán kap majd választ a kérdésére, az biztosan sokáig el fog tartani.

\- Köszönöm kérdésed, én is jól vagyok, fufufufu~ - nevetgélt továbbra is komolytalanul a flamingó. - Tudod, a legutolsó kis találkozónk óta egyszerűen nem tudlak kiverni a fejemből. Nem mintha ez előtte is olyan könnyen ment volna, fufufufu~ Már legalább egy örökkévalóság óta nem találkoztunk. Látni akarlak! Egyébként is már úgy hiányzik az a mély hangod, ahogyan éppen valamiért szidsz, nem is beszélve azokról a lenéző pillantásokról...! - fűzte tovább a szót.

\- Doflamingo, a gyűlés körülbelül egy hete volt... - kezdett volna bele Crocodile az ellenvetéseinek hosszú sorába, de a fiatalabb férfi félbeszakította.

\- Pontosan 13 napja - vágott közbe hirtelen. - Már azért dicséretet érdemelnék, amiért eddig tudtam valahogy bírni magammal... - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd folytatta. - És egyébként is, úgy érzem, hogy rám fér még pár óra, ami a kávéfőzést illeti, ugyanis, még finoman szólva is elég érdekes lesz a végeredmény, ha nekiállok főzni, fufufufu~ Arra gondoltam, korrepetálhatnál... - fejezte be a férfi sokat sejtetően lehalkítva a hangját a mondat végére.

\- Tehát szeretnéd megismételni a legutóbbi leckét? - kérdezett vissza Crocodile, és akármennyire is nem akarta, de valószínűleg minden egyes kimondott szaván hallatszódott, hogy egy önelégült mosolyra húzódnak az ajkai. - És kizárólag kávéfőzésről lenne szó, vagy esetleg ezúttal valami új dologban is kipróbálnád magad, huh? - kérdezte, miközben félig felült az íróasztalára, és közelebb húzta magához a készüléket.

\- Fufufufu~ Valami új dologban... - ismételte meg a szőke férfi szinte ízlelgetve a szavakat. - Bármit hajlandó vagyok megtanulni, ha Te vagy a tanárom, Wani, de pontosan miről lenne szó?

\- Mondjuk, ez alkalommal megtaníthatnálak teát főzni... - javasolta a sebhelyes férfi, miközben kampója végét egyszer, kétszer, majd háromszor is áthurkolta a den-den mushi mikrofonjának kábelén.

\- Remekül hangzik... - hízelgett selymes hangján a vonal túlsó végén a szőke férfi. - Még pár találkozó és igazi konyha művész lesz a végén belőlem, fufufufu~

\- Nem kizárt... - kontrázott rá Crocodile, miközben belemosolygott a mikrofonba.

Majd lepillantva a kampója által totálisan összegubancolt kábelre hirtelen megrázta a fejét.  _Mégis mit csinálok?!_  Megköszörülte a torkát, kiszabadította a zsinórok közül a kampóját, majd eggyel hűvösebb hangnemben folytatta. - Már itt jártatod a szád egy ideje, de még mindig nem tudom, hogy mi volt annyira halaszthatatlan, hogy felhívj miatta...

\- Azt hittem egyértelmű, de ha nem hát nem, fufufufu~ - kuncogott tovább Doflamingo, jelezve, hogy Ő akkor is élvezi a beszélgetés minden másodpercét. - Csupán szeretnék kérni tőled egy randevút.

\- Feltétlenül muszáj így hívnod? - sóhajtott fel bosszúsan Crocodile, miközben vetett pár rosszalló pillantást a készülékre, mintha legalább azokat is képes lett volna tolmácsolni a másik férfi felé.

\- Hívhatom egészen máshogy is, de feltételezem, hogy annak még kevésbé örülnél... - dorombolta Doflamingo.

\- Ha ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzá...- adta be talán túlságosan is könnyen és hamar a derekát a sebhelyes férfi.

Bár ezt ellensúlyozandó továbbra is fagyos hangnemben szólt a flamingóhoz, ami úgy nézett ki nem, hogy nem zavarta, éppen ellenkezőleg csak még jobban fellelkesítette a szőke férfit.

\- Mikor?

\- Pénteken szabad vagy?

\- Most pénteken? - lepődött meg a hirtelen jött ötleten Crocodile, majd lassan megcsóválta a fejét. - Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, de nekem néha dolgoznom is kell, és történetesen a pénteki napom teljesen be van táblázva... - mondta ezt anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is vetett volna az asztalán álló naptárjára.

Sir Crocodile ugyanis biztosan tudta, hogy bőven van elég elintéznivalója a fent megnevezett napon, ellenben azt is tudta, hogy bármiféle tárgyalása is lehetne, ha akarná könnyűszerrel elnapoltathatná, elvégre Ő az, aki ezeket a megbeszéléseket kezdeményezi. Mindez ellenére sem volt hajlandó megkönnyíteni, még egy kicsit sem, Joker dolgát. Akárcsak a legutolsó alkalommal most is pontosan ugyanúgy állt a dolgokhoz, miszerint, ha a fiatalabb férfi ennyire vágyik rá, akkor bizony tanulnia kell egy kis türelmet.

\- És véletlenül sem tudod átszervezni a napodat, igaz? - incselkedett vele a flamingó.

\- A legkevésbé sem - hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül Crocodile.

\- Milyen kár... - fuvolázta Doflamingo, tettetett szomorúsággal a hangjában. - És mit szólnál a következő hét péntekjéhez?

A sebhelyes férfi egy-két pillanatig csendben mérlegelte az ötletet, majd, amikor arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy az egy kellően távoli dátumnak tűnik, végül beleegyezett.

\- Már csak a helyszín maradt hátra... - kezdte az idősebb férfi, de Doflamingo közbevágott.

\- Én, őszintén, arra számítottam, hogy meglátogathatlak Téged Arabastában...

\- Én pedig, őszintén azt hittem, hogy egyszer már sikerült belevernem abba a kemény fejedbe, hogy ebbe az országba be nem teheted a lábad... - morogta figyelmeztetőleg a sebhelyes férfi.

\- Rendben, rendben... - visszakozott Doflamingo az ijedelem legkisebb jele nélkül, szinte nevetve. - Ígérem, még csak a közelébe sem megyek annak a helynek, ahol ilyen félelmetes és agresszív aligátorok élnek, fufufufu~ És mit szólna, ez a makacs hüllő Dressrosa-hoz?

\- Jelen pillanatban nincs ingerenciám a szeszélyes kis birodalmadhoz, köszönöm... - utasította el ezt az ötletet is. - Sajnos, tartok attól, ha odamennék, feltétlenül meg kellene ismerkednem az egész legénységeddel is...

\- Na, látod, ebben teljesen igazad van, fufufufu~ - nevetgélt a szőke férfi, de mintha Crocodile egy szemernyi kis megbántott felhangot hallott volna ki ebből a nevetésből. - Akkor marad valami teljesen semleges hely - állapította meg, majd pár perc gondolkodás után újra megszólalt. - Mit szólnál Water7-hez? Szerintem az a sziget éppen félúton van kettőnk között.

\- Water7? - kérdezett vissza Crocodile, miközben elhúzta a száját. - Az a hely vasút miatt tele van mindenféle jöttmenttel, meg főleg vízzel..., de ha nincs más használható ötleted, akkor ez is megfelel - bólintott végül rá a felvetésre az idősebb shichibukai.

\- Akkor Water7 - fixálta a helyszínt a flamingó. - Túl nagy kérés lenne, hogy délben találkozzunk?

\- Délben? - visszhangozta ismét hitetlenkedve a sebhelyes férfi. - Nincs az túl korán? Mit akarsz egész nap csinálni?

\- Először is, azért délben, mert szeretnélek elvinni valahová ebédelni, ha már egy randevúról van szó... - magyarázta türelmesen Doflamingo, majd a mondat második felénél sokat sejtetően lehalkította a hangját. - Másrészt, pedig ne aggódj, ha rajtam múlik nem fogom hagyni, hogy akár egy percig is unatkoznod kelljen, fufufufu~ Bőven lesz mit csinálnunk kettesben... - mondta, mire Crocodile gerince mentén borzongás futott végig egészen a csípőjéig, ahogyan belegondolt abba, hogy ez a fél mondat pontosan mit is takar. Állandóan ez az ostoba virágnyelv...

\- Következő péntek, déli tizenkét óra, Water7 - mondta inkább, fixálva a találkozót, bármiféle megjegyzés helyett a sebhelyes férfi, és csak reménykedni tudott, hogy nem habozott túl sokat, ahhoz, hogy ez feltűnjön Joker-nek is.

\- Már most alig várom... - búcsúzott el Doflamingo, majd bontotta a vonalat.

Még Crocodile maga is furcsának találta, hogy szinte egész héten, egyáltalán nem jutott eszébe a másik férfi. Túlságosan sok és problémásabbnál problémásabb ügy szakadt a nyakába, amiket mindenféleképpen, és azonnal el kellett rendeznie, ha azt akarta, hogy a Baroque Works működni is tudjon, és az Utópia se egyhelyben toporogjon. Ráadásul Arabastában is megsokszorozódtak a hívatlan kalózok... És ezért néha még megállni sem volt elég ideje, hogy legalább gyorsan rágyújtson, nemhogy arra, hogy egy, szinte a világ másik felén valószínűsíthetőleg egy tengerparton ejtőző bizonyos flamingóra pazarolja azt. Nem gondolt a szőke férfira, sem a legutóbbi találkozójukra, és így legalább még dolgozni is tudott.

Ez alól egyedül a hajnali órák képeztek kivételt. Abban a pár percben, amikor közvetlenül ébredés után még az álom és az ébrenlét határ mezsgyéjén billeget, Doflamingo hívatlanul is bepofátlankodott a gondolatai közé. Ugyanis ez volt az egyetlen alkalom, amikor hagyta, hogy az elméje kedve szerint bóklásszon, és nem összpontosította éppen semmire sem a figyelmét. Ő maga sem tudta, hogy mégis milyen mértékben voltak tőle tudatosak ezek a gondolatok, de a legkevésbé sem zavartatta magát miattuk, ha nappal egyáltalán emlékezett is rájuk, akkor szimplán betudta őket egyszerű álomnak. És ami a legkülönösebb volt, hogy ezek az álmodozások sem a legutolsó találkájuk, és legfőképpen nem annak ágyban töltött részére koncentrálódtak. Nem, ezek a hajnali, homályos percek egyértelműen csakis a szőke férfi személyével voltak kitöltve. Doflamingo magas alakjával, a napbarnította bőrével, az izmos mellkasával, a forró tenyereivel, a túlságosan halványkék, szinte már világító szemével és nem utolsó sorban a tengerillatával.

Ennek ellenére, azon az utolsó héten, az úgynevezett randevú napjának közeledtével azt kellett észre vennie magán, hogy napról napra idegesebb és feszültebb. Példának okáért csütörtökre, minden egyes Baroque Works tagot, akiről úgy gondolta, hogy keresheti addig, amíg nem lesz biztosan megtalálható az irodájában, vagy ötször figyelmeztetett, hogy pénteken fontos találkozója lesz és erősen ajánlotta mindenki figyelmébe, hogy aki zavarni meri, az a legközelebbi gyűlésen utoljára fog jelenteni. Keddtől kezdve, ilyen és ehhez hasonló beszélgetéseket volt kénytelen lefolytatni:

Igen, pénteken el fog utazni, méghozzá egyedül, kíséret nélkül, inkognitóban, hogy találkozzon egy fontos bizniszpartnerrel.... Nem, biztosan nincs szüksége kíséretre... Nem, nem lesz oda a teljes hétvége idejére, ha mégis, akkor időben fog szólni erről... Nem, nem fogja megmondani, hogy kivel találkozik...Nem, amíg nincs az országban ne cselekedjenek az Ő nevében... Mindenki végezze csak ugyanúgy a saját dolgát, mintha itt lenne... Feltűnés nélkül, normálisan... Mondom normálisan, Mr. 2!... És, nem, ezredjére sem kísérheti el senki, még csak egy darabon sem...

Az egész heti stressz csütörtökre, pontosabban aznap estére gyűlt fel benne olyan mértékben, hogy már Ő maga is azt hitte, hogy becsavarodott. Ugyanis, akkor azaz csütörtök este, kilenc óra felé, már több, mint fél órája állt a nyitott ruhásszekrénye előtt és gondolkodott azon, hogy mégis mit kellene holnap felvennie.

Eddig az életében soha, de soha nem öltözött másképpen, mint ahogyan Ő szeretett volna, csak azért, hogy valakire jó benyomást tehessen. Mégis ki neki Doflamingo, hogy hirtelen ennyire számít a véleménye? Igen, egyszer lefeküdtek, de ettől még a férfi egy cseppet sem változott, ugyanaz az idióta rózsaszín, nagyra nőtt flamingó maradt, pocsék ízléssel, akkor meg mégis miért kellene neki, pont neki, megfelelnie?! Mindezt végiggondolva egy grimasz kíséretében teljes erőből becsapta a szekrényajtót, majd inkább elment lefeküdni.

Másnap reggel, egyedül, a Baroque Works egyik hajójával, görccsel a gyomrában, és harapós, de legfőképpen intrikus modorral felvértezve indult el Water7 felé. Az út egyáltalán nem vett igénybe olyan sok időt, mint várta, az ég tiszta volt, az óceán pedig csendes, ezért már délelőtt ott állt a vízi város egyik forgalmasabb kikötőjében.

Keresett magának egy árnyékosabb, nem feltűnő helyen álló asztalt az egyik part menti vendéglőben, ahonnan tökéletes kilátás nyílt majdnem a kikötő egész hosszára, beleértve az öböl vizének nagy részét is, és megkísérelte figyelmen kívül hagyni az újra és újra felmerülő kérdéseket, kételyeket és azt a különös bizonytalanság-érzést is, ami már idefelé jövet is nyomasztotta. Helyette inkább megpróbált lazítani, és az előtte fodrozódó tengerrel és a hullámokkal foglalkozni.

Majd, amilyen gyorsan jött a dél, éppen olyan gyorsan el is múlt. Az órák sorra tizenkettőt ütöttek a városban mindenhol, de Doflamingo jellegzetes hajója nem bukkant fel sehol, ahogyan a férfi sem. Crocodile egy pohár vörösbor mellett pásztázta a kikötő színes forgatagát akár csak egy darab fellibbenő flamingótoll vagy egy napszemüveglencse vörös villanása után kutatva, de semmit nem látott. Már háromnegyed egy is elmúlt, amikor rápillantott az órájára, és biztosan tudta, hogy Doflamingo aznap már nem fog feltűnni Water7-ben. Sziklaszilárd meggyőződése ellenére, valamiért mégis maradt és egészen délután két óráig várt.

Kissé szédelegve állt fel az asztalától, nem ebédelt és az italát is épphogy csak kifizette. Lassú, teljeséggel érdektelen léptekkel haladt át a kikötőn a hajója felé, de még mielőtt elérte volna a megfelelő dokkot hirtelen megpillantott egy kocsmát. Makacs, a pillanat hevében jött elhatározással sarkon fordult és bement a mocskos, kikötőszéli ivóba. Legközelebb éjszaka, tizenegy óra felé került csak elő, mattrészegen.

Arabasta felé navigálva a hűvös, tengeri menetszél valamennyire segített neki abban, hogy ne aludjon el a kormány mögött, valamint még egy kicsit talán ki is józanította. Borzalmasan szomjas volt, legszívesebben csak aludni akart volna már egyet, és ami a legrosszabb volt, most már abban sem volt biztos, hogy mit is kéne éreznie. Annak ellenére, hogy teljesen kiábrándult és fáradt volt, a hosszú tengeri út során mégis választ kapott pár kérdésére. Végre teljes csönd volt körülötte, és meg tudta vizsgálni a sértett büszkeségét is, mert az éjjel magányában, csupán pár csillagot látva az égen, rákényszerült arra, hogy egy kicsit magával is törődjön. Átverték?  _Igen._  Számított rá, hogy át fogják verni?  _Igen._  Tudta, hogy Doflamingo egy mocskos, számító gazember?  _Igen._  Ezt már akkor is tudta, amikor úgy döntött, hogy lefekszik vele?  _Természetesen._  Élvezte azt az együtt töltött éjszakát?  _Sajnos, igen._  Egyáltalán csodálkozik még rajta, hogy kihasználták, majd gúnyt űztek belőle?  _Nem._  Megérte emiatt lerészegedni?  _Nem, csak egy időpazarló, szánalmas önvigasztalási kísérlet volt..._ Dühös most a másik férfira?  _Igazából, nem..._  Saját magára haragszik?  _Most már nem..._  Ha tudatában volt annak, vagy legalább is sejtette, hogy pontosan mi fog történni, akkor mégis miért egyezett bele egy újabb találkozóba?  _Nem tudom..._ Mit érez most, ha nem dühöt, vagy kétségbeesést? Ám, erre a kérdésre, már önmagának sem volt hajlandó válaszolni, pedig pontosan tudta, hogy mi az, amiatt egyre sötétebb és sötétebb színben látja a világot, annak ellenére, hogy már hajnalodik.

Az otthonaként is funkcionáló kaszinóhoz érve, csupán egy meglepett grimasszal vette tudomásul, hogy Daz várja Őt az irodája ajtaja előtt. Még mindig jócskán részeg volt, és a legkevésbé sem törődött azzal, hogy ezt mások is észre vehetik. És azzal sem, hogy mi lesz pontosan, ha észreveszik.

\- Uram, amíg távol volt érkezett egy levél elsőbbségi postával Mariejois-ból. továbbá két sürgöny a fővárosból, és... - kezdte el Daz a jelentését, de Crocodile a mondat közepén félbeszakította.

\- Ssssss... - intette csöndre a férfit a shichibukai miközben kabátját egyszerűen ledobva magáról belépett az irodájába, bár először még a kilincset is csak nagy nehezen találta meg. Annak ellenére, hogy a szemei majd leragadtak, próbált, ha legalább csak egy kicsit is, de megmenti vezetői tekintélyéből. - Nem lehetne egy kicsit halkabban, Mr. 1? Mindjárt szétesik a fejem...

\- Mr. 0... - "Ön részeg?" folytatódott volna Daz kérdése, de inkább főnöke parancsát követve csendben maradt.

A férfi összeszedte Crocodile kabátját a földről, majd azt a fogasra akasztotta. Időközben a shichibukai betámolygott a szobába, lefeküdt hanyatt a dolgozószobájában található pamlagra és ép karját átvetette az arca előtt, hogy még az akváriumokon átszűrődő gyér fényt is kizárhassa. Mr. 1-nak ezernyi kérdésre lett volna, de mind közül azt, ami jelen pillanatban a legfontosabbnak tűnt, miszerint, hogy sikerült a megbeszélés, saját maga is meg tudta válaszolni, következtetve a főnöke állapotából. Kérdések helyett inkább megsajnálva az elázott Crocodile-t behúzta az ablak előtti függönyöket, majd halkan csak ennyit kérdezett:

\- Szüksége van esetleg valamire, uram?

A sebhelyes férfi legszívesebben azt, mondta, volna, hogy igen, méghozzá egy vödör jeges vízre, vagy két józanító pofonra, de a fáradtság győzedelmeskedett a komor és intrikus hangulata felett, így inkább csak szimplán nemet intette a fejével. Ám, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami kifelé menet, még Daz után szólt:

\- Jobb szeretném, ha ez köztünk maradna... A többieknek nem kell tudniuk erről.

\- Értettem, Mr. 0 - bólintott Daz, tudomásul véve a főnöke szavait, majd halkan betette maga mögött az ajtót.

Másnap fogalmazódott meg csak benne a gondolat, hogy Ő tulajdonképpen egy hónapon belül már másodjára akar meghalni nap közben a fáradtságtól, illetve egyéb dolgoktól Doflamingo jóvoltából. Ezen, szokásához híven felhúzta volna magát, ha lett volna hozzá elég ereje. Ehelyett azonban csak, beletörődően bólogatott, ahogyan éppen Miss Wednesday jelentését hallgatta, valami bálnáról és nagyon igyekezett nem elaludni a monoton beszámoló közben. Úgy érezte, csak igazán akkor jutott el a holtpontra, körülbelül ebédidő magasságában, amikor már meg sem hallotta Bon Clay gúnyos megjegyzését az állapotára, és valami görbe estére vonatkozóan. Végül, megadva magát a részegség nem túl kellemes utóhatásainak, otthagyta aznapra a kaszinót és bezárkózott a szobájába, hogy aludhasson.

Meglehetősen tipikusan, amint végre csend lett körülötte már egyáltalán nem érezte magát álmosnak. Így, miközben álmatlanul nyújtózott el az ágyában, két dolgot fogadott meg. Egy, soha többé nem iszik ennyit egy este alatt, és kettő, soha az ég világon nem fog többé közösködni Doflamingo-val. Persze, valójában Ő maga is tudta, hogy egyik ígéretét sem fogja megtartani, de azért pár óráig még jól esett neki, hogy ilyesmikkel hitegethette magát, legalább addig, amíg már nem lesz ennyire másnapos. Hiszen tudta, hogy ha bármi lesz is, ezek után, mindez után nem fogja majd tudni megállni, hogy például ne nézze levegőnek a fiatalabb férfit, hogy ne beszéljen hozzá, ne válaszoljon minden ócska kérdésére, és olcsó rábeszélésére, hogy ne veszekedjen vele, hogy ne csókoljon vissza és legutolsó sorban, akkor sem fog tudni megálljt parancsolni magának, ha Doflamingo újabb találkozót kér majd tőle. Talán még Ő maga sem értette pontosan, hogy miért gondolja így, és ez, ha lehet csak még jobban bosszantotta. Egy idióta volt. Egy utolsó hülye. Már csak azért is, mert fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miért érez úgy ahogy. Hogy még a saját érzéseit sem tudta megmagyarázni. És ennek még a tetejébe jött az, hogy mi, pontosabban ki körül forogtak a sebhelyes férfi megmagyarázhatatlan gondolatai.  _Ezer meg ezer hasonló idióta rohangál a világban, nekem miért kellett éppen azt az egyet kifogonom, aki ráaádásul még hatással is van rám...?_

Pár nappal később, ahogy a másnaposság okozta émelygés is elmúlt, úgy tűntek már egyre nevetségesebbnek Crocodile legsötétebb, legpesszimistább gondolatai is. Talán nem is nevetségesnek, csupán már egyszerűen érdemtelennek, a figyelmére és drága idejére érdemtelennek tartotta őket. Érdemtelennek ahhoz, hogy velük foglalkozzon. Kitisztult fejjel, egy kiadós alvás és jó pár cigaretta után végre a kiszámíthatatlan káoszból ismét rend lett. Már egyértelmű volt számára pár dolog a flamingóval és a viselkedésével kapcsolatban. Egy szempontból nyugodt lehet, Doflamingo garantáltan nem fogja többé keresni, netalán egy újabb randevú kicsikarásáért pimaszkodni az Ő kontójára, hiszen a másik férfinak ez az egész nem volt más csak egy alkalom a sok közül. Pontosan ahogyan azt Crocodile már legelőször is gondolta a neve csupán egy tétel lehetett egy hosszú-hosszú listán, és hogy Doflamingo most már Őt is, kihúzhatta arról a listáról, garantáltan nem fog felé sem nézni többet.

Már éppen sikerült volna megfeledkeznie a saját ostobaságáról is, és visszarázódnia a mindennapok megszokott monoton ütemébe, amikor is az egyik reggel Miss All Sunday egy különös csomaggal a kezében nyitott be az irodájába.

Crocodile egyetlen egy pillantást vetett csak a nőre, a következő pillanatban már ismét az előtte fekvő körözési plakátok tanulmányázásába mélyedt.

\- Kérem, Miss All Sunday - kezdte türelmesen -, ne az én irodámban tárolja a szemetét.

\- Először is - válaszolta a nő egy lesajnáló pillantást vetve a főnökére -, ez közel sem szemét, hanem egy igényesen megkötött és összeállított rózsacsokor. Másodszor, nem nekem jött...

\- Akkor mégis kinek? - kérdezett vissza szórakozottan Crocodile, miközben lefirkantott pár fontos részletet az egyik körözési plakát hátuljára. Amikor legközelebb felpillantott, hogy kérdőre vonhassa partnerét, azt kellett látnia, hogy Nico Robin az asztala előtt áll, és egy alig leplezett gúnyos mosoly kíséretében nyújtja át neki a csokrot.

\- Önnek, Mr. Zero... - mondta, azzal a meglepett sebhelyes férfi kezébe nyomva a csokrot már ott sem volt az irodában.

Crocodile gyanakodva kezdte megvizsgálni a virágköteget. A virágok között kutakodva, amik a mélyvöröstől, a téglapiroson keresztül egészen a halvány rózsaszínig szinte az összes elképzelhető árnyalatban pompáztak, miközben egyre rosszabb és rosszabb eshetőségek merültek fel benne a csokor küldőjét illetően, végre talált egy apró üdvözlőkártyát is.

A kártya félbe volt hajtva és valaki cirkalmas betűkkel eltéveszthetetlenül az Ő nevét írta rá. Felnyitva a kártyát, az belül sem tartalmazott több információt három szépen írt sornál és egy odafirkantott monogramnál.

_Megmagyarázhatom?_

_(Dressrosa, déli part, holnap, 17:00)_

_U.i.: Tudom, hogy ki nem állhatod a rózsákat..._

_D.D._

A sebhelyes férfi egy hosszat sóhajtva gyűrte össze a kártyát és hajította le valahová az asztala mellé, majd a rózsa csokrot az ép kezébe véve, két pillanat alatt kiszárította az összes metszett virágot a démongyümölcse segítségével, addig, amíg a dús csokorból nem maradt más, csak pár összeaszott, és fonnyadt csontszáraz kóró. Megkoronázva a művét a csokormaradványt is az üdvözlőkártya után hajította.

Mintha mi sem történt volna, rezzenéstelen arccal tért vissza a teendőihez. Körülbelül tíz perce meredhetett már az előtte fekvő plakátra és újságoldalra, úgy, hogy szinte nem is látta, hogy mi fekszik előtte, amikor is újra felsóhajtotta, még hosszabban, mint legelőször, majd felállva az asztalától előkereste a szemétkupac legaljáról az üdvözlőkártyát és kezében az összegyűrt papírfecnivel visszaült az íróasztalához. Ott fél kezével arrébb söpörte azokat a dokumentumokat, amikkel eddig foglalkozott és megpróbálta úgy ahogy kiegyengetni az összegyűrt kártyácskát.

Párszor átfutotta a nyúlfarknyi szöveget, de az üzenet ez alkalommal sem tartalmazott többet, mint legelőször. Nem talált rejtett utalást semmire sem, de még csak egy félreértelmezhető szót sem. Egyvalami szúrt csak szemet neki kizárólag, méghozzá az, hogy a kártyát biztos, hogy nem Doflamingo írta. Felismerte volna a szőke férfi kézírását. Ez, ami a lapon szerepelt túl szép volt ahhoz, hogy a flamingóé legyen. Crocodile egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, hogy hány ember, férfi és nő egyaránt, kaphatott már ehhez hasonló nyomtatott kártyát Joker-től, amit épphogy csak aláfirkantott az elküldőjük, mire megint csak legszívesebben elhajította volna a kis üzenetet jó messzire, de ezúttal uralkodott magán.  _Az egész nem ér annyit, hogy emiatt bosszankodjon..._

Továbbra is szemmel tartva a papírfecnit, mintha legalább is a sebhelyes férfi attól tartott volna, hogy az spontán meggyullad, hátradőlt a székében és rágyújtott egy szivarra. Jó húsz perc szemezés után a rövid üzenettel vetett egy gyors oldalpillantást a naptárjára, hogy leellenőrizze, hogy holnap mikor fejeződik be az utolsó megbeszélése...

***

Körülbelül ezen körülmények és egyéb okok összejátszása miatt állt most itt, névlegesen Doflamingo dressrosa-i hálószobájában, továbbra is a szőke férfi friss sérüléseivel szemezve. Mivel már legalább két-három perce állt teljesen szótlanul, úgy érezte, hogy most már tényleg mondania kellene valamit, mielőtt még hosszabbra nyúlna a csend közöttük, és véletlenül a flamingó azt gondolhatná, hogy túlságosan is megrökönyödött.

\- Szerintem már említettem neked, hogy ne feleselj azokkal, akik erősebbek nálad, mert egyszer még csúnyán megütheted a bokádat emiatt... - mondta szenvtelenül, miközben a férfi ágyának lábához sétált. - És lám, itt ez eredménye a faragatlan modorodnak...

\- Sok tanácsot kaptam már Tőled, de erre, huh, speciel nem emlékszem... - motyogta a szőke férfi, miközben nagy erőlködések árán megpróbálta magát feljebb tornázni az ágyában.

\- Jobb később, mint soha... - egészítette ki a mondandóját a sebhelyes férfi gunyorosan mosolyogva, miközben ép kezével az ágy lábánál annak támlájára támaszkodott. - Mi történt? - kérdezte már eggyel komolyabb hangon.

\- Semmi különös - mondta a szőke férfi rekedt hangon -, csak elestem.

\- Elestél? - kérdezett vissza szkeptikusan Crocodile. Ennyire még Ő sem volt naiv, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Doflamingo hazudott. A kérdés, már csak az volt, hogy miért. - És hol estél el?

\- A lépcsőn - válaszolt a fiatalabb férfi, kerülve Crocodile tekintetét. - Pontosabban leestem a lépcsőről...

\- Jó magas lépcső lehetett, ha ennyi sérülést sikerült összeszedned esés közben... - morogta a sebhelyes shichibukai egyre ingerültebben. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hirtelen miért nézi ennyire hülyének Őt Doflamingo, és miért nem hajlandó igazat mondani. Vagy legalább kitalálni valami hihetőbb történetet.

\- Ja, jó magas volt... - bólogatott fáradtan a fiatalabb férfi.

\- Rendben, ha nem vagy hajlandó valami értelmeset is kinyögni, akkor én elmegyek - közölte Crocodile egy félig lenéző, félig dühös pillantást vetve Doflamingo-ra, azzal már sarkon is fordult és a szoba ajtaja felé vette az irányt. - Nincs nekem erre időm, hogy ilyen sületlenségeket hallgassak...

\- Wani, kérlek, szépen kérlek maradj... - szólt utána Doflamingo azzal a maximum hangerővel, amit így, összefércelve produkálni tudott. Crocodile, akinek ép keze már az ajtó kilincsén pihent erre megállt a küszöb előtt, de még nem fordult vissza.

\- Ígérem, elmondom, hogy mi történt, tényleg elmondom, csak, kérlek, hagy ne most azonnal... - fogta könyörgőre Doflamingo.

Crocodile-t, bár még mindig nem fordult vissza, hogy a szőke férfi szemébe tudjon nézni, valami rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába. Doflamingo hangjában, ugyanis nyoma sem volt a megszokott gúnynak, kárörömnek, komolytalanságnak vagy éppen iróniának. Éppen ellenkezőleg, most az egyszer, de tényleg kétségbeesettnek hangzott. Kétségbeesettnek és borzasztóan kimerültnek. Egy-két korábbi alakomtól eltekintve most hangzott a legemberibbnek, mióta Crocodile csak ismerte a fiatalabb férfit. A sebhelyes férfit most már nem csak Doflamingo fizikai állapota, de a pszichés elgyötörtsége is egyre jobban aggasztotta. Lassan megfordult, és ügyelve arra, hogy semmilyen érzelem ne legyen leolvasható az arcáról, kutató tekintetét a megkínzott flamingóra függesztette.

\- Mennyi vért vesztettél? - kérdezte komoly hangon.

Doflamingo először felsóhajtott, majd egy elkeseredett pillantás után, kénytelen volt válaszolni a kérdésre, pedig legszívesebben elengedte volna a füle mellett a dolgot.

\- Majdnem négy litert... - vallotta be, és mintha csak Ő lenne a hibás miatta bocsánatkérőn pillantott fel a sebhelyes férfira.

Crocodile, immár rövid időn belül másodjára próbálta megfékezni magát, nehogy hangot adjon megrökönyödésének. A saját emlékeiből is túlságosan jól ismert fémes vér íze pedig akaratlanul is visszagyűrűzött a tudatába, undok szájízt hagyva maga után. A helyzet már önmagában abszurdum volt, ugyanis nehezen tudott elképzelni olyan épkézláb embert, aki négy liter vérveszteség után negyedóránál tovább életben maradt volna. Doflamingo, pedig Crocodile a nyakát tette volna rá, hogy most az egyszer tényleg életveszélyben volt, félelmetesen szívós volt ilyen szempontból.

\- A négy literes vérveszteséget nem éppen nevezném semmiségnek... - jegyezte meg epésen, jéghideg metsző pillantások sorával jutalmazva meg a szőke férfit.

Doflamingo pedig, szokásától teljesen eltérően, nem szólt egy szót sem, csupán bólintott egyet fáradtan, majd csüggedten lehorgasztotta a fejét. Nagyon úgy festett, hogy megtörtént az elképzelhetetlen, és a flamingónak egyszer tényleg bűntudata volt valami miatt. Még akkor is, ha az a dolog, közel sem az Ő hibája volt.

\- De, - hallgatott el egy pillanatra - Nem azért hívtalak ide, hogy magamat sajnáltassam. Igazából én vagyok az, aki bocsánatkéréssel tartozik... Nem tudtam aznap elmenni Water7-be, mert egész nap ki voltam ütve... Úgyhogy sajnálom, ha úgy érezted, hogy cserben hagytalak. Hidd el, én sem így terveztem ezt... - mondta szinte már suttogva, miközben Crocodile helyett az ölében fekvő bepólyált tenyereit vizslatta. - Tényleg, nagyon, nagyon sajnálom, hogy végre, amikor már végre hajlandó lettél volna elmenni velem valahová, így elszúrom a dolgokat... Bocsánatot kérek még egyszer, és megértem, ha ezután nem tudsz újra megbízni bennem - mondta utoljára, majd végre felpillantott a sebhelyes férfira. Crocodile, a férfi könyörgő kék szempárja láttán, úgy érezte, mintha legalább is a gyomra folyamatosan bukfenceket vetne.

\- Hogy őszinte legyek, csak ezt szerettem volna elmondani. Azt akartam, hogy tudd, hogy valójában mi történt...hátha, hátha így maradt egy kis esély arra, hogy ne gyűlölj meg... - mondta lehangolta, majd ismét megállt egy pillanatra, hátha a sebhelyes férfi is szeretne valamit hozzáfűzni, de Crocodile továbbra is csak szótlanul állt, és megfejthetetlen, de továbbra is hűvös tekintete csak még jobban elbizonytalanította Doflamingo-t. A szőke férfi elbátortalanodva beharapta az ajkát, ami, Crocodile csak most vette észre, egy helyen szintén véres volt. - Biztosan emlékszel még, hogy azt ígértem, hogy elviszlek ebédelni, de nos..., most ezt nem igazán tudom kivitelezni, mert megmozdulni is alig bírok, fufufufu~ - nevetgélt egy kicsit a gyászos helyzetén, de amikor látta, hogy az idősebb férfi még csak el sem mosolyodik, inkább abbahagyta. - Ahhh, tudom, így nem vagyok valami túl szórakoztató társaság a számodra, úgyhogy... - megcsóválta a fejét, majd azzal a kezével, ami nem volt sínbe téve fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét. - Nem rablom tovább az idődet...Biztos sok fontosabb dolgod van, mint én, nyugodtan itt hagyhatsz...

Crocodile elgondolkodva a hálószoba falának dőlt, és elmélyülten figyelte, ahogyan a sérült flamingó egy halk nyögés közben visszahanyatlik a párnái közé. Pár pillanatig még mérlegelte a dolgokat magában, majd végül döntésre jutott.

\- Valóban elég sok tennivalóm lenne, - kezdett bele a sebhelyes férfi, miközben ellökte magát a faltól, és elkezdett közeledni Doflamingo ágya felé - tekintve, hogy már a múlt pénteken is kihagytam egy egész napot miattad, igencsak feltorlódott a munka - újabb két lépés után az ágy irányába kigombolta a kabátját rögzítő csatot, majd lekanyarintotta a válláról, és az ágy támlájára terítette azt. - Másodsorban, pedig igazad van abban a tekintetben, hogy így valóban nem vagy egy érdekes társaság. Se táncolni nem tudsz, így, ennyi sérüléssel, sem kávét főzni, sőt, gyanítom egészen máshoz is túlontúl kimerült lehetsz... - magyarázta a sebhelyes férfi, ahogyan egyre közelebb és közelebb ért Doflamingo-hoz. A másik férfi bágyadt szemekkel, kissé értetlenül figyelte a közeledő Crocodile-t. - Viszont, megítélésem szerint egyvalamire éppen tökéletes ez az alkalom, és úgy érzem, hogy nagy felelőtlenség lenne tőlem, ha csak úgy kihagynám ezt a lehetőséget.

\- Mire lenne tökéletes? - kérdezte Doflamingo nagyot nyelve, amikor végre Ő is képes volt szóhoz jutni.

\- Pont arra, hogy egy kis elégtételt vehessek rajtad... - közölte Crocodile egy tőle merőben szokatlan kaján vigyorral az arcán, miközben egy határozott mozdulattal szembe fordulva a szőke férfival, az ölébe ült.

Doflamingo, most az egyszer teljesen tehetetlenül figyelhette csak, ahogyan a sebhelyes férfi az ölébe ül, és előre hajolva közvetlenül közelről néz a szemébe. Crocodile máris egy kis gúnyos mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy a flamingó szívverése dupla akkora sebességgel folytatta az iramot, mint eddig, csupán az érintésétől.

\- Ahhh, elégtétel? - kérdezett vissza Doflamingo majdnem egy oktávval magasabb hangon, mint szeretett volna. Megpróbált egy kicsit fészkelődni, hátha így valamivel több helyet tud csinálni a sebhelyes férfi és közte, de a mozgás miatt a sérülései pokoli fájdalom képében azzal fenyegetőztek, hogy ismét felnyílnak, így inkább maradt ott, ahol volt. Ellenben, azon nem tudott segíteni, hogy ne vigyorodjon el Ő is. - Pontosan miért is?

\- Ne mondd, hogy nem tudod kitalálni... - mormolta Crocodile sejtelmes hangon, miközben a jó kezét a flamingó kötésekkel borított hasfalára csúsztatta. - A múltkori kérdéseid miatt igazán megérdemelsz valami hasonló kaliberű büntetést...

\- Büntetést?! - ismételte meg Doflamingo a sebhelyes férfi szavait meghökkenve. - Tényleg ennyire...ennyire rossz volt?

Crocodile egy pillanatra felegyenesedett és halálosan komolyan pillantott az alatt fekvő flamingóra, nem kevés szemrehányással a tekintetében.

\- Még kérded? - kérdezte kissé bosszúsan. - Az első óra maga volt a pokol...

\- Ohhh... - nyögte egy kissé bűntudatosan a szőke férfi, de további szabadkozásra már nemigen volt ideje, ugyanis Crocodile keze feljebb csúszott, egészen a mellkasáig, míg a férfi még közelebb hajolt, egészen addig, amíg nem forró lehelete már Doflamingo bőrét csiklandozta.

\- Milyen édes a bosszú... - suttogta közvetlenül a szőke férfi fülébe, majd egy kurta kuncogással később már azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy lehetőleg minél több helyen meg tudja kóstolni Doflamingo puha bőrét a tarkójától egészen a kulcscsontjáig, ahol még nem volt sérülés, amit kötszerrel kellett volna elfedni.

Pontosan ahogyan Crocodile arra számított, Doflamingo először folyamatos fészkelődéssel próbált könnyíteni a szorult helyzetén, hiszen, tekintve, hogy általában Ő, azaz Joker, volt az, aki az ura és kezdeményezője volt egy ilyen helyzetnek, meglehetősen kényelmetlenül érinthette, hogy kezdett az irányítás kicsúszni a kezéből. Egy ideig még halk nyögdécselés és hosszú fújtatások közepette mocorgott, de valószínűleg Crocodile súlya, így sebesülten túl nehéznek bizonyulhatott, így inkább feladta a küzdelmet. Sőt, abban a pillanatban, amikor a sebhelyes férfi játékosan egy kissé beleharapott, valahol a nyaka és a válla között a bőrébe Doflamingo egy hosszú sóhaj kíséretében oldalra döntötte a fejét, hogy még nagyobb teret biztosítson a másik férfi ajkai számára. Crocodile ezen egy másodpercre meghökkent, majd amikor egy gyors oldalpillantást vetve a flamingóra azt kellett látnia, hogy a szőke férfi jócskán elpirulva, félig csukott szemekkel kissé zihálva veti hátra a fejét, úgy döntött, hogy folytatja a játékot.

Miközben a nyelvével újabb és újabb érzékenyebb pontok után kutatott a flamingó nyakán, amiket arról ismert föl, hogyha rátalált egyre a szőke férfit kivételt nélkül mindig kirázta a hideg, sőt olykor-olykor még libabőrös is lett, ép kezével lassan de biztosan felfelé vándorolt Doflamingo mellkasán, amíg el nem érte a férfi fedetlen tarkóját. Ott először a mutatóujjával apró köröket rajzolt masszírozó mozdulatokkal a bőrére, majd ezt egy idő után megunva, még feljebb araszolt, egészen addig, amíg nem már ép kezével bele tudott markolni a flamingó szőke hajtincseibe.

Doflamingo már eddig is sóhajok és nyöszörgések egész sorával adta Crocodile tudtára, hogy egészen kellemesnek tartja ezt a fajta büntetést, de amikor a sebhelyes férfi a kezével beletúrt a hajába még félhangosan fel is kiáltott.

Bár Crocodile sejtette, hogy egynémely mozdulat, vagy gesztus igencsak fájhat most a szőke férfinak, egy cseppet sem zavartatta magát emiatt, kíméletlenül folytatta, és próbált meg a lehető legérzékibb helyeken csókokkal teleszórni a fiatalabb férfi bőrét. Sőt pár helyen hosszabban és talán egy kicsit durvábban is szívta meg a flamingó bőrét, vörös nyomokat hagyva maga után, amiknek a helye garantáltan látszani fog még egy darabig. Éppen az ádámcsutkájára lehelt egy finom csókot, amikor Doflamingo az eddigieknél hosszabb és hangosabb nyögést hallatott.

\- Wani... - búgta majdnem elcsukló hangon, jól hallhatóan zihálva. - Wani...Nem igazán akarok, ah, beleszólni, de, hmmmm, megtennéd, hogy egy kicsit arré-ahhh-arrébb ülsz?

Crocodile felegyenesedve egy kérdő pillantást vetett a szőke férfira, csakhogy annak révedező tekintetéből nem tudott túl sokat kiolvasni, így lepillantott az ölébe. Ahol is egy gúnyos mosollyal vett tudomásul két dolgot. Egy, miszerint amit csinált eddig, valószínűleg igencsak jól csinálta, és kettő, hogy Doflamingo  _igazán_ türelmetlen...

\- Ezer örömmel - kezdete, és egyszerűen nem tudta eltüntetni azt a bűnös mosolyt az ajkairól. - De, ahhoz, hogy bármilyen szívességet is kérhess tőlem, előszőr a saját nevemen kell szólítanod, nem ezen az ócska becenéven... - súgta ismételten közel hajolva, miközben még óvatosan bele is harapott a szőke férfi fülcimpájába.

\- Ahhh, Crocodile... - sóhajtotta Doflamingo csukott szemekkel - kérlek...

\- Máris - duruzsolta a sebhelyes férfi, még mindig gúnyosan mosolyogva, miközben előrébb csúszott Doflamingo ölében pontosan a másik férfi merevedésére.

A szőke férfi, aki valószínűleg éppen nem erre az irányra gondolt, amikor megkérte Crocodile-t, hogy üljön egy kicsit arrébb, hosszan, kéjesen felnyögött, kezeivel, pedig meglepetésében belemarkolt a paplanba.

\- Oh, talán a másik irányba gondoltad? - kérdezte Crocodile ahogyan nem csak a kezét, de a kampóját is áthurkolta Doflamingo nyaka körül, mire Joker sűrűn bólogatott. Crocodile elégedetten nézte a szőke férfi vörösen égő arcát, a gyors ütemben, a zihálása ritmusát követve emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasát, valamint gyönyör miatt enyhén összevont szemöldökeit. Vajon a másik férfi is ekkora kielégülést érzett, amikor Őt látta így szenvedni?

\- Ezen könnyen segíthetünk... - mormolta az idősebb férfi és elhatározva, hogy még egy darabig tovább kínozza a flamingót óvatosan hátrébb mozdult, persze vigyázva arra, hogy ne kerüljön túl távol bizonyos területektől, mire Doflamingo újabb elnyújtott nyögéssel válaszolt.

\- Crocodile, ahhh, Te gazember... - zihálta a férfi két sóhaj között, nehezen találva a szavakat egy ilyen eksztázishoz közeli állapotban.

\- Ezt kikérem magamnak, Joker... - emlékeztette a szőke férfit arra, hogy kettejük közül ki is a nagyobb játékmester, majd újból előre csúszott Doflamingo ölében, egészen addig, amíg a hasfaluk össze nem simult, hogy most először, mióta itt van megcsókolja a másik férfit.

Doflamingo-nak egyértelműen fájdalomcsillapító íze volt, de ezzel Crocodile most egy cseppet sem törődött, hosszan és mélyen csókolta a szőke férfit, még a sérüléseket is teljeséggel figyelmen kívül hagyva törleszkedett egyre közelebb és közelebb, amit Doflamingo elfúló nyögésekkel nyugtázott, míg a testük között már egy lélegzetvételnyi hely sem volt. Crocodile, pedig próbált nem belefeledkezni a másik férfi közelségébe, csak az utolsó utáni pillanatban vette észre, hogy két erős kar kulcsolja át a derekát, és a flamingó egy váratlan pillanatban átgördítette Őt az ágy másik oldalára, és fölé tornyosulva erőltette Őt hanyatt fekvésbe. Továbbra is megkísérelve megőrizni szenvtelen modorát a sebhelyes férfi egy gúnyos mosollyal az ajkain pillantott fel Doflamingo szintén vigyorgó arcába.

\- Ha nem bánja, innen átveszem, Mr. Zero... - incselkedett vele a flamingó, majd meg sem várva Crocodile válaszát, egy újabb csókkal fojtotta belé a szót.

A sebhelyes férfi hagyva magát, engedelmesen nyújtózott el az ágy másik oldalán, nem csak hogy a Doflamingo érintéseitől, de a puha, és hűvös paplan érzésétől is kissé megrészegülve. Már akkor, amikor kitalálta, hogy hogyan akar bosszút állni a flamingón tudta, hogy terve nem lesz túl hosszú életű, hiszen Doflamingo egy idő után, amikor sikerül magára találnia úgyis átveszi majd a vezetést, de ezt Crocodile jelen pillanatban egy kicsit sem bánta. Bár rövid volt az elégtétel, neki mégis éppen elég, főleg az, hogy láthatta, hogy mégis milyen erőteljes hatással tud lenni a szőke férfira, ha akar. Doflamingo követelőző ajkait immár a saját bőrén pedig végképp nem bánta.

A szőke férfi, továbbra is kissé kapkodva a levegőt, miközben ezer meg ezer csókkal borította be Crocodile forró bőrét a kulcscsontja körül, az egyik kezével lejjebb nyúlt, és gyors, türelmetlen mozdulatokkal félig kigombolta, félig letépte a másik férfiről az ingjét. Csak ahogyan Doflamingo először az ujjai hegyével, majd egyre többet és többet akarva végül a teljes tenyereivel barangolta be az izmok kidomborodó vonalai mentén a másik férfi mellkasát, csupán akkor jött rá Crocodile, hogy valójában már neki is mennyire hiányzott a flamingó közelsége. Hosszú sóhaj szakadt fel a torkából, ahogyan Doflamingo csípője az övéhez préselődött. Hirtelen úgy határozva, hogy nem fog várni a szőke férfira, az ép kezével lenyúlt, hogy kigombolja a nadrágját, ám ott a keze valamiféle félig síkos, félig ragacsos, nedves és forró folyadékkal találkozott. Először egy kis grimasz kíséretében, lenézően arra gondolt, hogy Doflamingo már tényleg  _nagyon_  nem bírhatott magával, valamint, hogy ez még annál is undorítóbb, mint amennyire szánalmas, de a következő pillanatban valami szöget ütött a fejébe. Egyre növekvő rossz előérzettel rángatta ki az ép kezét kettejük közül, majd Doflamingo széles válla felett átpillantva gyanúja beigazolódott. Crocodile jó kezén vörösen fénylett a lámpák fényében az egész tenyerét beterítő friss, síkos vér.

Jó pár másodpercig megkövülten, a látványtól teljesen megütközve meredt a vérre a tenyerén, amely időközben elkezdett lecsöpögni, és piros, körül írt szélű pettyeket hagyni a fehér lepedőn. Nem kellett messzemenő következtetéseket levonnia, hogy eldöntse, hogy vajon kettejük közül melyikükből ömlik a vér... Érdekes módon Doflamingo, észre sem véve, vagy csak szimplán nem törődve Crocodile testének összes megfeszült izmával, vagy erőltetett testarttásával, folytatta tovább a kis felfedező körútját végig a sebhelyes férfi testén. Crocodile is csak akkor eszmélt fel megrökönyödöttségéből, amikor a szőke férfi a mellkasát keresztbe szelő egyik varrat mentén végig harapdálta a bőrét, talán egy kicsit erősebben is, mint ahogy szerette volna.

A sebhelyes férfi véres kezét kissé eltartva csupán a kampójával próbálta meg arrébb kényszeríteni a flamingót.

\- Doflamingo! - suttogta, bár maga sem tudta, hogy miért nem beszél normális hangon. - Állj! Hagyd abba!

\- Még szép, hogy nem... - mormolta Doflamingo két csók között, amiket a sebhelyes férfi köldöke mellé hintett. - Wani, neked ma már megvolt a lehetőséged, hogy élvezkedj, most én jövök... De nem kell félned, nem leszek durva, fufufufu~ Nem fog fájni... - zihálta miközben az egyik kezével megpróbálta egyszerre eltűntetni az útból és lecsatolni Crocodile csuklójáról a kampóját.

\- Nem erről van szó! - nyögte a sebhelyes férfi elfúló hangon. Bármennyire is kizökkentette a vér látványa csupán pár másodperccel ez előtt, Doflamingo törődő érintése akkor is hatással volt rá. - Állj már meg egy pillanatra, te idióta! Vérzel...!

A szőke férfi a vér szó említésére egy tizedmásodpercre megmerevedett. Először Crocodile-ra nézett, majd a férfi vértől csillogó tenyerére, végül lepillantott a hasfalára, ahol is feltehetőleg az egyik sérülése szétnyílt, és most az festette meg a vörös egyre sötétebb árnyalataival a sebet takaró fehér kötést.

Crocodile-nak úgy tetszett, hogy a szőke férfi egy örökkévalóságig mered a felnyílt sebére szinte teljesen mozdulatlanul.

\- Nem érdekel... - mormolta alig hallhatóan a flamingó, szinte érezhető éhséggel a hangjában, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudta eltolta Crocodile mindkét kezét az útból, és sokkal durvábban, mint az előbb ajkait ismét a másik férfi ajkaira tapasztotta.

A sebhelyes férfi megpróbált tiltakozni a csók ellen, de Doflamingo súlyával szemben szinte még mindig teljesen tehetetlennek bizonyult.  _Teljesen megőrült!? El fog vérezni..._  Crocodile, ha szóban nem tudott hatni a másik férfira, kénytelen volt más eszközökhöz nyúlni. A csók közben, hogy legalább egy kis időt nyerjen magának, amíg levegőhöz is tud jutni beleharapott a flamingó ajkaiba, de úgy tűnt, ez a kis fájdalom a másikat teljesen hidegen hagyja. Valószínűleg eltörpülhetett a felszakadt seb által okozott kín mellett. Teljes testével tiltakozott az aktus ellen, de Doflamingo nem értette, vagy szimplán nem akarta megérteni a másik testének jeleit.

Csupán hosszú percek múlva szakadtak el egymástól, csakis akkor, amikor már egyikük sem bírta tovább levegő nélkül. A lehető legrövidebb ideig még zihálva, levegőért kapkodva egymásra meredtek, miközben ajkaikat az előző heves csók emlékeként még egy vékony nyálcsík is összekapcsolta, majd Doflamingo, hogy még véletlenül se adhasson Crocodile-nak újabb esélyt az ellenkezésre ismételten nekiállt, sokkal többször használva a fogait, mint az előbb, majszolni a sebhelyes férfi nyakát.

Crocodile az összes izmát megfeszítve próbált megmozdulni, de, Doflamingo túl szilárdan tartotta. Küzdve a reszketés, és a feltörni vágyó sóhajok, és nyögések ellen, amiket a szőke férfi alapos munkájával próbált meg kicsalni belőle, Crocodile úgy döntött ideje drasztikusabb lépéseket tennie, ha nem szeretné, hogy ez az idióta flamingó pár perc múlva elvérezzen fölötte.

Ép kezével szinte kínos lassúsággal araszolt lefelé kettejük teste között, amíg újra el nem érte, azt a még mindig meleg, és vértől ragacsos foltot a Doflamingo hasát borító kötéseken. Az ujjaival egy kicsit még lazított, az eleve használhatatlanul és petyhüdten lógó kötszercsíkok szorításán, majd egy határozott mozdulattal, kegyetlenül belenyomta a mutató és középső ujját a felnyílt sebbe.

Doflamingo a fájdalomtól felordítva merevedett mozdulatlanná. Crocodile-nak elég volt csupán egy újabb kis nyomást gyakorolnia a sérülésre noszogatásként, és a szőke férfi engedelmesen, igaz elképesztően lassan szállt le a másik férfiról és hanyatlott vissza oda, ahol még Crocodile megérkezése előtt feküdt. A flamingó szemeit a kíntól összeszorítva, levegőért kapkodva, enyhén remegő kezeit megadóan feltartva feküdt immár újra a párnái között.

\- Jól van, jól van... - rebegte szinte alig hallhatóan. - Megadom magam, megadom... Meg sem mozdulok ígérem, csak kérlek húzd ki...

A sebhelyes férfi továbbra is vérig sértett és haragos pillantásokkal méregetve a szőke férfi fekvő alakját pár másodperc habozás után eleget tett a kérésnek, és kihúzta az immár eltéveszthetetlenül lüketető piros vérrel összekent ujjait a sebből, amit Doflamingo egy hálás kis sóhajjal nyugtázott.

\- Félkegyelmű... - foglalta össze egy szóban a Doflamingo-ról alkotott véleményét Crocodile, ajkait összeszorítva dühében, miközben felült az ágyban.

\- Sajnálom...sajnálom... - pihegte a szőke férfi, továbbra is csukott szemmel, a kimerültségtől egész testében reszketve. - De, ha itt vagy a közelemben egyszerűen nem bírok magammal... És már annyira hiányoztál...

\- Ez akkor sem mentség arra, hogy... - kezdett volna bele a sebhelyes férfi a veszekedésbe, és a másik becsmérlésébe teljes lendülettel, de inkább elharapta a mondat végét. Még mindig haragtól égő tekintettel végignézett a szőke férfi mellkasán. A vérzés még nem állt el. Továbbra is dühösen sóhajtott egyet, majd ép kezét beletörölte az ingjébe, hogy legalább a vér nagyobb részét eltüntesse róla, majd hozzálátott a használhatatlanná vált kötés eltávolításához.

Doflamingo az egész folyamatot egy szó, vagy akár egyetlen hang nélkül tűrte. A sebhelyes férfi, bár még mindig mérges volt meglepő precizitással és gyorsasággal dolgozott. Az ép kezével kioldotta a kötéseket és csomókat, a kampójával pedig elszakította a kötszercsíkokat ott, ahol feleslegben voltak.

\- Hol van a steril kötszer? - kérdezte akkor, amikor már úgy ítélte meg, hogy nagyjából megtisztította a sérült területet.

\- Tükör melletti szekrény - zihálta a szőke férfi. - Középső fiók.

Az említett fiókból magához vett jó pár tekercs kötszert, valamint egy fehér, talán steril törülközőt is. Visszatérve Doflamingo ágyához, először a törülközővel felitatta a kibuggyanó vér feleslegét a sebből. A szőke férfi az anyag minden egyes érintésére felszisszent, de a szemét még mindig nem volt hajlandó kinyitni.

\- Ülj fel - adta ki a parancsot Crocodile, amint végzett a seb kitisztításával. A sérülés ellátása közben bőven volt ideje alaposabban szemügyre venni a hosszú, szinte megállás nélkül vérző sebet. Crocodile, ha a többi részlet tekintetében csupán a homályban tudott tapogatódzni egy két dolgot biztosan meg tudott állapítani arról, hogy hogyan is szerezte ezeket a sérüléseket a flamingó.

A sérülések egytől eggyig mély, valamilyen penge által ejtett hosszú vágások voltak. Bár a sebhelyes férfi kardra vagy valami hasonló éles fegyverre gyanakodott, kiindulva a saját bőséges mennyiségű tapasztalataiból ezen a téren, mégsem vett volna mérget arra, hogy ezek valami fém penge által ejtett sebek voltak. Ahhoz túlontúl egyenes volt a szélük, és mindegyik kivétel nélkül túl mély volt. Ha nem Doflamingo-ról lett volna szó, gondolkodás nélkül azt mondta volna, látva egy hasonló sebet, hogy azt a szőke férfi okozta a démongyümölcse segítségével.  _De hát az képtelenség...Vagy még sem?_  Egyelőre megtartva magának a felvetéseit és gyanúit, ismételten a harmatgyengének mutatkozó flamingó ölébe ült, de most teljesen más célból, mint legutóbb.

Sajnos, vagy éppen szerencséjére a gyakorlata a sebkötözésben nem tűnt el, mint a kámfor a hosszú évek alatt. Valamihez, úgy néz ki, egy egész élet sem elég, hogy elfelejttesse az emberrel. Talán immár egy kissé nyugodtabban fogott hozzá Doflamingo sebének újbóli bekötözéséhez. Csendben dolgozott, végig figyelve arra, hogy ha lehet ezúttal a legkevesebb fájdalmat okozza csak a másik férfinak. Annyira elmerülhetett a monton munkában, hogy észre sem vette, hogy Doflamingo már egy ideje Őt figyeli rezzenéstelen tekintettel. Éppen utoljára hurkolta át az egyik kötszerköteget a flamingó dereka körül, amikor felpillantva azzal az elgyötört, de hálás világoskék tekintettel találta szemben magát, ami már a szobába lépésekor is köszöntötte.

\- Köszönöm... - súgta halkan a szőke férfi, miközben azzal a kezével, ami nem volt sínbe téve az egyik ujjával gyengéden végigsimított Crocodile jobb kézfején.

\- Még ne köszönj semmit - morogta a sebhelyes férfi ahogyan felállt az ágyról, hogy elpakolja a kötszert és a feleslegessé vált véres anyagdarabokat. - Szerencséd volt, mert csak három öltés szakadt el... Már nem vagy közvetlen életveszélyben, de nem ártana mihamarabb megmutatni a felnyílt sebedet egy orvosnak - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, miközben megpróbálta a maradék vért is lesikálni a kezéről a törülközővel és tekintetét a flamingóra emelte. - Esetleg idehívjak valakit?

\- Kedves tőled, hogy így gondoskodsz rólam, fufufufu~ de nincs itthon senki... - mondta Doflamingo továbbra is kimerülten, miközben fázósan magára húzta a takaróját.

\- És az a másik madár, aki a kikötőben várt...? - kérdezte Crocodile az emlékeiben kutatva az idegen neve után, de sajnos egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, hogy a magas, fekete tollas kabátot és vörös bojtos sapkát, meg több réteg sminket viselő férfi bemutatkozott volna neki.

\- Roci-ra gondolsz? - kérdezte a szőke férfi jót derülve a másik madár jelzőn. - Szerintem már Ő is elment...

\- Hova mentek, miközben a kapitányuk egy ilyen sérüléssel fekszik otthon? - kérdezte Crocodile kissé szkeptikusan. Nem sok jót tudott elképzelni egy olyan legénységről, amelyik ennyire felelőtlenül magára hagyja a kapitányát egy ilyen helyzetben.

\- Pont ez, az.... Azokat az ügyeket intézik helyettem, amiket egyébként nekem kellene...- foglalta össze Doflamingo ismételten egy szemernyi bűntudattal a hangjában. - Egy pár napja elég sok gondot okozok majdnem mindenkinek, ezek miatt... - tette óvatosan az egyik kezét a sérüléseire.

Crocodile pár percig csendben állt, és a flamingót nézte kutató tekintettel, miközben megkísérelte az utolsó vérpöttyöt is eltüntetni a kezéről. Sajnos az ingje már menthetetlen volt ebben a tekintetben.

\- Elmondod végre, hogy mégis mi történ? - kérdezte megszakítva a szoba csendjét.

Doflamingo vett egy hosszú, de szaggatott lélegzetet, majd lassan kifújta és közben megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ha azt mondom, hogy majd később, akkor itt hagysz, igaz? - kérdezte a szőke férfi lemondóan.

A sebhelyes férfi elgondolkozott egy pillanatra. Igent kellene mondania, majd sarkon fordulnia és elmennie Dressrosa-ról. Semmi keresnivalója nincs itt. De több dolog egyszerűen nem hagyta nyugodni. Egyrészt borzasztóan meg akarta tudni, hogy ki az, ma a tengereken, aki ilyen könnyedén felveheti a harcot még a Mennyei Démonnal is, és pár vágással majdnem képes megölni Dressrosa királyát, a Shichibukai egyik tagját.

Másrészt, alig pár perccel ezelőtt, még az ágyban, forrón és teljesen összegabalyodva a másik férfival, egy ütés erejével és gyorsaságával érte a felismerés, hogy már neki is hiányzott Doflamingo érintése, a hangja, az illata, az, hogy maga mellett tudhassa a szőke férfit. Könnyen lehet, hogy ez az egész kettejük között nem szólt másról, csak a testiségről, de neki akkor is hiányzott, és vágyott már rá.

Harmadrészt, annak ellenére, hogy teljes tudatában volt annak, hogy nem kellene, és továbbra is jogosan lehetne dühös a másikra, kicsit mégis megsajnálta ezt a nagyra nőtt, megsebesült madarat.

\- Nem... - mondta végül beletörődően. - Nem megyek el. Egyébként is, most már én lennék felelőtlen, ha itt hagynálak, azok után, hogy miattam nyílt fel a sebed - mondta, azzal fogta magát és leült az ágy másik szélére, és elkezdte begombolni az ingjét.

\- Akkor pattantak el a varratok, amikor én átdobtalak téged, az ágy másik oldalára - magyarázta Doflamingo. - Tudom, mert éreztem. Úgyhogy nem te vagy a hibás...Meg aztán úgy érzem, bocsánatkéréssel tartozom azért is, mert nem voltam képes türtőztetni magam.

\- Az előbbivel egyet értek, ha szexről van szó, egy akarnok vagy - mondta Crocodile egy lesajnáló mosoly kíséretében, ami éppen ellenkezőleg egyre jobb kedvre derítette Doflamingo-t. - De az utóbbival kapcsolatban nincs igazad. Nekem nem kellett volna kezdeményeznem. Ha nem kezdem el ezt az egészet... Abban esetleg hajnaldó vagyok kiegyezni, hogy mindkettőnk hibája volt, és hogy amíg fel nem gyógyulsz nincs szex.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy utána lesz? - kérdezte a szőke férfi egy olyan mosollyal az arcán, ami akár még emlékeztethetett is a régi vigyorára.

\- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy talán - válaszolta a sebhelyes férfi halványan elmosolyodva, majd előhúzott egy szivart a tárcájából. - Zavar, ha rágyújtok?

\- Csak nyugodtan - sóhajtotta Doflamingo, ahogyan kényelembe helyezte magát a párnái között. - Már megszoktam, Roci is állandóan füstöl.

\- Ki ez a Roci? - kérdezte Crocodile szórakozottan, miközben az öngyújtójával kattintgatott.

\- A testvérem - jött a tömör válasz, mire Crocodile kezéből majdnem kiesett az öngyújtója meglepetésében. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy Doflamingo-nak van testvére, valamiért mindig is egyke gyereknek képzelte el a madarat.

\- Neked van testvéred? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve, majd eggyel komolyabb hangszínben folytatta. - Vagy azért hívod a testvérednek, mert a legénységed egyik tagja?

\- Jah, nem, nem úgy... - kezdte Doflamingo. - Mármint, persze, Ő is a legénységem tagja, de emellett pedig tényleg a vérszerinti öcsém. Rocinante az egyetlen élő rokonom...- fejezte be Doflamingo.

Mind a ketten a gondolataikba merülve ültek és hallgattak pár percig, majd a csöndet ismét a szőke férfi törte meg.

\- Ő, mármint Roci, írt arra a kártyára, amit a rózsákkal együtt kaptál meg, fufufufu~ Jól tippeltem, hogy nem igazán szereted azokat a virágokat? - kérdezte a szőke férfi erőtlenül nevetgélve.

\- Nem csak a rózsákat, én úgy általában nem szeretem a virágokat - közölte Crocodile ahogyan hosszan megszívta a szivarját, mire a vége vörösen felparázslott. - Egyébként meg sejtettem, hogy nem Te írtad a kártyát. Ahhoz túl szép volt az a kézírás, hogy a tied legyen - mondta a sebhelyes férfi egy lenéző mosoly kíséretében.

\- Valóban? - tudakolta Doflamingo immár nem csak a fejével, a teljes testével a másik shichibukai felé fordulva. Úgy nézett ki, talán most már egy kicsivel jobb a hangulata, mint ami még Crocodile érkezése előtt volt. - Ha nem lennének eltörve az ujjaim megmutathatnám neked, hogy milyen szépen írok... - magyarázta tekintetét a sebhelyes férfira függesztve.

Ám, Crocodile mintha meg sem hallotta volna a flamingó, kézírására tett megjegyzéseit, egy a szőke férfi, korábbi kijelentése, vagy inkább annak mögöttes tartalma hirtelen sokkal jobban kezdte el foglalkoztatni. Doflamingo ugyanis azt mondta, hogy a kártyát nem Ő írta, hanem a testvére, vagyis Doflamingo-nak le kellett diktálnia, nem csak a szöveget, hanem az Ő nevét, és címét is ennek a Rocinante-nak.  _Hogyhogy ezt még csak most rakta össze?_  Ami, a legjobb esetben is azt jelentette, feltételezve, hogy Doflamingo öccse egy kicsit is figyelt arra, hogy mit ír le, hogy ha nem is tud semmi konkrétumot, akkor is sejt valamit kettejükről. A legrosszabb esetben pedig...

\- Doflamingo.... - kezdte kissé máris vészjósló hangon Crocodile.

\- Hm? Igen? - kérdezett vissza a flamingó, mit sem gyanítva.

\- Ha rosszul következtetek, akkor kérlek javít ki, de ugye még véletlenül sem meséltél a testvérednek arról, ami köztünk történt múltkor, Marineford-ban? - kérdezte a sebhelyes férfi, olyan hangon, mint aki már előre eldöntötte, hogy bármi is lesz a válasz, az semmiképpen sem lehet teljes mértékben megnyugtató a számára.

Crocodile-nak elég volt csupán egyetlen egy másodperc, hogy saját maga is megválaszolja a kérdését, látva és hallva, hogy Doflamingo habozik a válaszadással.

\- Ugye nem?! - kérdezte, de ezúttal már egyáltalán nem tudta leplezni a hangjában megbúvó harag és kétségbeesés furcsa egyvelegét.

\- Ami azt illeti - kezdett bele a szőke férfi akadozva valami magyarázatfélébe. - Tehát, mi Roci-val mindent, ami nyomaszt, vagy nem hagy nyugodni megbeszélünk egymással. Roci-nak mondtam el legelőször, hogy valószínűleg szerelmes vagyok. Ő volt az, aki akkor is tartotta bennem a lelket, amikor úgy éreztem, hogy egyszerűen megőrülök, ha nem mondhatom el neked, hogy hogyan érzek. Wani, meg kell értened, hogy csak Ő állt mellettem, amikor mindenki más azt mondta, hogy tegyek le rólad.

\- Mások is tudják?! - vágott közbe Crocodile miközben a harag és az elképedés egy rendkívül szoros küzdelemben azon versengett, hogy melyik üljön ki előbb az arcára. - Mondd csak, az egész legénységednek beszámoltál arról, hogy kivel feküdtél le!?

\- Nem, nem, nem - ellenkezett hevesen Doflamingo, miközben a kezeit óvatosságból felemelte, hátha blokkolnia kellene egy arany kampó támadását. - Trebol, meg még páran tudják, hogy halálosan beleestem valakibe, de azt még véletlenül sem sejtik, hogy kibe. Sőt, ha jól tudom, ők mind úgy vannak vele, hogy az egész ügy reménytelen... Csakis, kizárólag Roci tud kettőnkről.

\- Pompás - jegyezte meg Crocodile keserűen, miközben a hangja még mindig vibrált a visszafojtott harag miatt. - Mindig is arra vágytam, hogy a hírnevem attól függjön, hogy egy Donquixote-nak eljár-e a szája vagy sem.

\- Senki sem fog megtudni tőle semmit - biztosította gyorsan Doflamingo a sebhelyes férfit miközben megpróbálta megfogni a kezét, valamiféle bocsánatkérésként, de Crocodile elrántotta a kezét szinte már abban a pillanatban, ahogy megérezte a másik érintését. - Soha...

Crocodile hosszan, erőszakosan megszívta a szivarját, majd egy hosszabb szünet után kifújta a szemmaróan csípős füstöt. Majd ugyanezt a mozdulatot még megismételte ötször, teljes némaságban, egészen addig, amíg nem úgy érezte, hogyha most megszólal már nem fog ordítani. Doflamingo pedig csak ült, szintén csendben, bánatos tekintettel figyelve a füstöt, és megkísérelve nem megtörni a csendet a köhögésével.

\- Tudod, Doflamingo ha más nem is, de az feltűnt, még nekem is, hogy a legutolsó találkozásunk óta, - itt megint hosszan kifújt egy adag füstöt a lemenő nap fényében fürdő ablak felé. - akármikor csak szóba kerülsz, nem is beszélve arról, amikor személyesen veled van dolgom, de nekem folyamatosan miattad fáj a fejem. Nem tudom, hogy direkt, szánt szándékkal csinálod-e ezt velem, vagy egyszerűen ilyen a természeted, de úgy érzem lassan kikészülök miattad. Water7-el kezdve a sort, nem is említve azt, hogy mióta itt vagyok, ami körülbelül másfél órát jelent, percenként produkálsz valami olyasmit, ami miatt legszívesebben azonnal itt hagynálak. Úgyhogy, Doflamingo, ha szándékosan játszod velem ezt az idegőrlő játékod, elárulnád, hogy mégis meddig kívánod folytatni?! - kérdezte Crocodile, és sajnos nem tudott segíteni rajta, de a mondandója végére ismételten felemelte a hangját. Amíg beszélt, végig idegesen kopogott a lábával.

\- Én, esküszöm, esküszöm, hogy nem játszom veled semmiféle játékot - fogadkozott Doflamingo, ahogyan kétségbeesett tekintetével a másik férfi arcát vizslatta. Nyomatékosítva mondandóját megpróbált feljebb ülni és közelebb araszolni Crocodile-hoz, de a kötései, pontosabban a legkisebb mozgás által okozott fájdalom nem engedte. - Beismerem, Water7 egyes egyedül az én hibám volt. Azt hittem, hogy az is egy egyszerű üzleti megbeszélés lesz, amiről még bőven hazaérek délelőtt, és még pont odaérek a kikötőbe délre...Sejtettem, hogy kapok majd valamit, azért, amiért késett a legutolsó szállítmány, de az nem hittem volna, hogy ki akarnak csinálni. Ha rajtuk múlik már halott lennék. Ott akartak hagyni a parton, hogy elvérezzek... - hadarta a szőke férfi szinte egy szuszra, egyáltalán nem törődne vele, hogy túl gyorsan és összefüggéstelenül beszél ahhoz, hogy Crocodile is megértse a szavait. - Én... esküszöm, hogy nem tudtam...nem így terveztem... - mondta és a kezeibe temette az arcát. Ahogy a hangja egyre zaklatottabb lett, úgy lett egyre darabosabb a beszéde is. - És amikor mind ezek ellenére mégis eljöttél hozzám meglátogatni...olyan boldog voltam, mint még soha... Volt még remény... Én tényleg azt hittem, hogy most véglegesen mindent elrontottam... Nem tudom, hogy miért csináltam azt, vagy mondtam azt, amit.... Annyira szerettem volna élvezni azt, hogy itt vagy.... Meg közbe, persze, azt sem akartam, hogy az ágyhoz kötöttségem miatt Te pedig unatkozz... Tudom, hogy így nem vagyok...hogy nem vagyok elég. Hogy csak a társaságom Téged untat, amit teljes mértékben megértek... Jobbat érdemelnél... Én tudom, hogy Te nem érzel úgy irántam, mint én irántad, és csakis azért jöttél el, mert... Valójában nem tudom, hogy miért jöttél el. Hogy miért pazarlod rám még most is az idődet... Én már nem tudok, semmit Crocodile... - mondta elhaló hangon, ahogyan elcsigázott és bevérzett szemeivel próbálta megkeresni a sebhelyes férfi tekintetét. - Olyan fáradt vagyok... - sóhajtotta még utoljára, végre lecsukta a szemeit és lehorgasztotta a fejét.

Crocodile mozdulatlanul és szótlanul hallgatta végig Doflamingo szóáradatát. A szőke férfi gyorsasága és töredezettsége miatt nem fogott fel túl sok dolgot a flamingó mondandójából, csupán egyvalamit. Azt, hogy a vele szemben ülő férfi a végletekig kimerült. Hogy felhasználta mindenféle tartalékenergiáját, és már nem maradt semmi. Bár most is kényelmetlenül érezte magát Doflamingo újbóli érzelem kinyilvánításától, már közel sem érte annyira váratlanul, mint legutóbb. Emellett kifejezetten érdekes és valamilyen szinte félelmetes is volt belelátni, pontosabban belehallgatni, egy-két pillanatra abba, hogy mit is gondol a másik férfi. Crocodile őszintén nem hitte volna, hogy Doflamingo magabiztos viselkedése és vigyora mögött ennyi kétség és kérdőjel rejlik. Igaz, lehet, csak a fáradtság mondatta vele, de nagyon úgy festett a sebhelyes férfi számára, mintha Doflamingo egészen sok, a hibáján teljeséggel túli dolog miatt is magát okolná. Mintha azért haragudna magára, mert a saját elképzelései szerint, nem tud mindent az irányítása alatt tartani. Hogy elsikkadnak részletek, néha elveszik egy-egy szál, és ezen hibák mind, mind összeadódnak, azért, hogy egy sokkal nagyobb szerencsétlenség képében omoljanak össze a feje fölött.  _Vajon ki az, aki ráerőszakolta ezt a fajta szemléletet? Ki az, aki miatt folyamatosan hibásnak érzi magát?_

Crocodile, ha ezer, meg ezer dolgot nem is, de még egyvalamit tisztán látott. Méghozzá azt, hogy a szőke férfi az előbb igazán emberinek hangozott. Emberinek, kimerültnek és sérülékenynek. Olyasvalakinek, aki nem sérthetetlen és érinthetetlen. És ez, ha lehet, valamiféle egészen bizarr és perverz módon, de tetszett Crocodile-nak. Jobban tetszett most neki a másik férfi, mint eddig bármikor.

Közelebb húzódva Doflamingo-hoz a sebhelyes férfi lassan, óvatosan rásimította a tenyerét a másik homlokára. A szőke férfi megérezve Crocodile érintését először, csupán egy pillanatra megmerevedett, majd, akárcsak egy nagyra nőtt macska, nem is madár, közelebb húzódott a homlokára simuló tenyérhez, szinte belebújt az érintésbe.

\- Lázad van - közölte Crocodile lágyan, ahogyan elhúzta a kezét Doflamingo lángoló homlokától, kivételesen a hangjában nyoma sem volt sem dühnek, sem pedig kioktatásnak vagy éppen szemrehányásnak.

A sebhelyes férfi kipillantva az ablakon már csak a Dressrosa horizontja mögött lebukó napot, illetve egy-két házat látott, amikben már égett a villany. Az égbolt színéből ítélve, körülbelül nyolc óra lehetett. Lecsukta a szemeit egy pillanatra és mérlegelt. A szőke férfi jelen állapotában valószínűleg nem vágyott másra, csak egy kis törődésre és arra, hogy aludhasson. Amiket Crocodile könnyen biztosíthatott volna a nagyra nőtt flamingónak, csupán azzal, hogy még egy darabig vele marad, legalább addig, amíg megnyugszik annyira, hogy aludni is tudjon. Ez eddig mind egyszerű és könnyen kivitelezhető volt. Nem ütközött a sebhelyes férfi érdekeivel sem, feltéve, ha egy vagy két óra múlva, már nem lesz szükség rá és elmehet.

Crocodile-t csak egyvalami nem hagyta nyugodni ezzel a döntéssel kapcsolatban. Mégpedig annak a valószínűsége, hogy amit az előbb volt szerencséje látni az csupán nem volt más, mint Doflamingo remekül időzített és kivitelezett színjátéka. A szőke férfi állapotát látva, az ösztöne azt súgta neki, hogy most az egyszer a teljes és színtiszta igazságot látja, de az egyik fele, valószínűleg a benne élő kalóz, valami rosszat sejtett. Valamiféle olyan játékot, aminek csakis az a célja, hogy Ő végül Doflamingo ágyában kössön ki, és lehetőleg ott is maradjon egész éjszakára.

Még egyszer utoljára beleszívott a szivarjába, majd elnyomta azt, ami maradt belőle és az éjjeliszekrényre tette. Egy váratlan elhatározást követve lerúgta a cipőit a padlóra, majd elfoglalta az ágy másik, még szabad oldalát Doflamingo mellett, hasonlóan a flamingóhoz, félig ülve, félig az ágytámlának támaszkodva.

\- Gyere, feküdj ide - mondta a sebhelyes férfi, hasonlóan fáradtan, ép kezével az öle felé intve, Doflamingo-nak címezve a szavait, aki már egy ideje bágyadt tekintetével kísérte a másik férfi összes mozdulatát. A szőke férfi a megszólításra, még csak meg sem moccant, továbbra is egyhelyben ült, és elvarázsolt tekintettel bűvölte azt a helyet, hová nemrég Crocodile az ép kezével intett. - Ne kelljen kétszer mondanom, mert meggondolom magam - szólt immár egy kicsit emeltebb hangerővel a flamingóhoz Crocodile, mire a férfi, mint aki csak most veszi észre, hogy bizony hozzá beszélnek kérdőn és bátortalanul magára mutatott miközben nagy szemeket meresztve Crocodile-ra meredt.

A sebhelyes férfi fáradtan bólintott, úgy, mint aki tényleg mindjárt visszavonja az előbbi ajánlatát. Doflamingo kissé meglepett, de egyértelműen boldog félmosollyal az arcán, hajtotta engedelmesen a fejét Crocodile ölébe.

\- Tudod mióta álmodoztam én már erről? - kérdezte álmos hangon, ahogyan boldogan közelebb fészkelődött a sebhelyes férfihoz.

\- El tudom képzelni... - jegyezte meg epésen Crocodile, azzal félig kettejükre rángatta, félig borította a flamingó takaróját, majd hozzákezdett a szőke férfi módszeres kikérdezéséhez.

\- Most először voltál komoly életveszélyben? - kezdte az első kérdéssel. Furcsamód a hangjának nem volt lenéző vagy lekicsinylő színezete.

\- Nem... - mormolta Doflamingo ahogyan még közelebb húzódott a másik férfihoz, tettlegesen is védve magát a rossz emlékektől. - Igaz, elég régen volt már...

\- Az elmúlt pár napban, hogy aludtál?

\- Sehogy - vallotta be a szőke férfi a fáradtságtól rekedt hangon. - Másfél napig ki voltam ütve, de azóta semmi... Egyáltalán nem aludtam...

\- Akkor tényleg elég fáradt lehetsz... - állapította meg Crocodile csupán magának intézve a szavait, miközben óvatosan végigsimított a Doflamingo fejét takaró kötésen. - Nem mondom, hogy ha most elalszol, akkor pihentető, vagy nyugodt lesz a dolog, mert akkor hazudnék. Valószínűleg lesz pár rémálmod... És ha még a lázad is feljebb megy, akkor lesz ez még rosszabb is... Ennek ellenére mégis azt mondom, hogy próbálj meg aludni legalább egy keveset, mert, ha nem így teszel, és megvárod, amíg összeesel a fáradtságtól akkor csak rosszabb lesz az állapotod. Hidd el, volt szerencsém tapasztalni... - fejezte be keserűen.

\- De miért...? - kezdett volna bele a kérdezősködésbe Doflamingo, de a sebhelyes férfi még éppen idejében belé fojtotta a szót.

\- Poszt-traumás stressznek hívják - közölte egyszerűen. - Biztosan nagyon örül, hogy megismerhet...Doflamingo, jobban tennéd, ha aludnál - mondta, azzal az ép kezével letakarta a szőke férfi szemeit, aki pedig most az egyszer szófogadóan elhallgatott és nem ellenkezett többet.

A sebhelyes férfi még egy centit sem moccanva megvárta, amíg a másik izmai kissé ellazulnak, majd Ő is hátrébb dőlt, hogy kényelembe helyezze magát. Legalább addig, amíg a flamingó elalszik. Még csak a kezét sem kellett volna a másik férfi homlokán tartania, hogy érezze, ahogyan a teste szinte sugározza a hőt. Elég magas láza lehetett, és Crocodile csak bízni tudott benne, hogy nem megy feljebb, ezzel elég sok plusz munkát adva neki.

Teljes némaságban és mozdulatlanságban peregtek a percek. Crocodile, bár nagyon szeretett volna Ő is pihenni legalább egy kicsit, vagy relaxálni, nem tudott, mert a folyamatosan örvénylő gondolatai ébren tartották.

Sorra vette azokat a kalózokat, akik ma is szelik még a tengereket, akik így elbánhattak Doflamingo-val. A sebhelyes férfi sejtette, hogy a flamingó nem a tengerészettel került ennyire véres összetűzésbe, mert akkor annak súlyos következményei lettek volna, amiktől mostanra már hangos lenne az Újvilág. Így maradtak a törvényen kívüliek. A Yonko egyike, egy másik Shichibukai, Tesoro, Dragon és a forradalmárok, egy feltörekvőbb halember, egy újonc a legrosszabb generációból...Sok-sok kalóz, illetve szörnyeteg felmerült a sebhelyes férfiban, mint esetleges merénylő, csupán az volt a baj, hogy jó pár személyt egyszerűen nem tudott kapcsolatba hozni Doflamingo-val. Persze, ez közel sem jelentette azt, hogy nem ismerték egymást, vagy nem voltak éppen üzleti partnerek, csak Crocodile nem tudott a dologról. Ha pedig így festett a helyzet, és hihetett Doflamingo zavart körmondatainak is, akkor az volt a legvalószínűbb, hogy az egyik üzleti partnerének, vagy vevőének lett elege abból, hogy a Doflamingo által ígért szállítmány késett, és úgy döntött, hogy elég hatásos eszközökkel fogja a flamingót legközelebb sietségre bírni.

Ha mindez igaz volt, Crocodile-t egy dolog akkor sem hagyta nyugodni. Méghozzá a szőke férfi sérüléseinek természete. Nem kard, vagy valamilyen más penge által ejtett sebek voltak azok, most már egyszerűen biztos volt benne. A gyanúja viszont egyre erősebb és erősebb lett, abban a tekintetben, hogy a sebeket Doflamingo saját húrjai szaggatták bele a férfi saját bőrébe. De mégis hogyan? Csak nem erre kényszerítette valahogy a megrendelője, hogy móresre tanítsa? Egyáltalán, hogy lehet ezt a férfit bármire is kényszeríteni, ha Ő maga nem akarja? Esetleg valahogyan csapdába csalták? Végül is mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy egy ilyen kaliberű büntetés egyrészt rendkívül megalázó, valamint valószínűleg Doflamingo számára ijesztő is. Crocodile úgy hitte, hogy a szőke férfi még csak a gondolatát sem állhatja ki annak, hogy ne Ő irányítson. És ez vonatkozik a démongyümölcs képességére is. Ha valahogyan ráerőszakolták, a testére a saját zsinegjeit...Ráadásul a flamingó azt mondta, hogy elvérzett volna, ha a támadóin múlik, mert otthagyták valahol. Mind ezek után, kissé érthetőbb lett a sebhelyes férfi számára, hogy miért viselkedik Doflamingo ennyire furcsán.

Crocodile még bőven a gondolataiba volt merülve, amikor a flamingó elkezdett mocorogni az ölében. Lenézve azt látta, hogy Doflamingo lehúzza a szemeit eltakaró kezét az arcáról, majd összefűzi az ujjaikat, és végül még mindig kimerülten felpillant Crocodile-ra.

\- Nem megy - közölte halkan. - Nem tudok elaludni.

\- Olyan vagy, mint egy nagyra nőtt gyerek... - sóhajtotta kissé feszülten a sebhelyes férfi. - El tudsz aludni, csak akarnod kell.

\- Nem - ellenkezett a flamingó egy leheletnyi daccal a hangjában. - Nem tudok aludni...Egyébként sem lehet aludni, ha arra koncentrálsz, hogy aludnod kell...

\- De látom, feleselni azt tudsz - morogta Crocodile, zsörtölődve, megszidva a szőke férfit, mint valami rossz gyereket.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd lassan kifújta. Hosszú lesz még az éjszaka... Valahogyan ki kell fárasztania Doflamingo-t, különben sohasem szabadul innen. Majd egyszer csak támadt egy, talán használható ötlete. Akkor majd beszéltetni fogja Doflamingo-t, abban úgy is olyan jó, és talán, ha elég sokat jártathatta a száját, majd elálmosodik annyira, hogy magától is elaludjon.

\- Elmondod, hogy pontosan mikor döntöttél úgy, hogy az én életemet fogod megkeseríteni? - kérdezte lepillantva, a szőke férfi elcsigázott tekintetét keresve.

\- Ó - jött rá egy pillanattal később a flamingó arra, hogy pontosan mire is kíváncsi Crocodile. - Mármint, hogy mikor tudatosult bennem, hogy szeretlek? - kérdezett vissza, megtoldva a mondandóját egy bágyadt kuncogással.

\- Ahogy tetszik... - hagyta rá Crocodile. Bármennyire is próbálkozott azt mutatni, hogy egyébként teljesen hidegen hagyja ez az egész história, nem egészen sikerült. Ugyanis, amellett, hogy ez egy jó ürügy volt arra, hogy talán végre elaltassa a másik férfit, ezenkívül egyre jobban kezdte érdekelni a dolog, hogy mégis pontosan mióta tartja Őt számon Doflamingo. Hát még az, hogy mióta tervezgette, hogy lefekszik vele.

\- Igazából, már, amikor legeslegelőször találkoztunk felkeltetted az érdeklődésemet - kezdett bele a mesélésbe a szőke férfi.

\- A beiktatásod napján a Shichibukai-ba? - kérdezett vissza Crocodile. - Már akkor?

\- Nem, nem. Korábban fufufufu~ - kontrázott rá Doflamingo jót derülve azon, hogy a sebhelyes férfi nem emlékszik, hogy mikor találkoztak először.

\- Találkoztunk korábban? A shichibukai-on kívül? - hitetlenkedett a másik férfi, kérdőn felhúzva az egyik szemöldökét.

\- Bizony - nevetgélt tovább a flamingó. - Bár elég régen volt, nem csoda, hogy nem rémlik. Tudod, én is ott voltam ám a kalózkirály kivégzésén...

\- 22 évvel ezelőtt? - kerekedett el egy pillanatra a sebhelyes férfi szeme. Ezt nem is képzelte volna. - És Te emlékeztél rám? Pont rám?

\- Ne légy ennyire kishitű, Wani - motyogta Doflamingo, miközben mindkét karjával átkarolta Crocodile ép kezét, és magához szorította. - Már akkoriban is remekül néztél ki, még szép, hogy emlékeztem rád. Igaz, csak pár szót váltottunk, és még csak a nevedet sem tudtam...De megjegyeztelek, és amikor megláttalak a Shichibukai-ban rögtön beugrott, hogy nekünk már volt szerencsénk egymáshoz. Egyébként, aznap Moria és Mihawk is ott voltak, de ők közel sem voltak annyira érdekesek, mint Te fufufu~

\- Akkor ezt értsem úgy, hogy Te azóta várod a megfelelő pillanatot, hogy lecsapj rám, huh? - ércelődött Crocodile.

\- Nem egészen - pontosított a szőke férfi. - Azt nem mondtam, hogy azonnal beléd is szerettem. Csupán felfigyeltem rád. Megragadtál az emlékezetemben, és miután végeztem egy kis magánkutatást a Shichibukai összes tagjáról, természetesen mikor én is bekerültem, és kiderült egy pár dolog, úgy éreztem elég sok közös van bennünk.

\- Közös? Ugyan mi? - vágott közbe Crocodile kissé szkeptikusan. Ő, személy szerint el nem tudott volna képzelni két különbözőbb embert kettejüknél.

\- Nos, mindketten tagjai vagyunk a Shichibukai-nak, ott voltunk Roger kivégzésén, járatosak vagyunk az alvilágban, gondolok itt a Baroque Works-re például... Ezen kívül én Dressrosa felett uralkodom, Te pedig Arabasta felett szeretnél, legalább is ezen vagy teljes erőddel, valamint nem igazán szívleljük a világ nemeseit fufufufu~ Soroljam még, vagy elég lesz?

\- Elég lesz... - morogta Crocodile kissé sötéten. Valamiért az továbbra is sértette az önérzetét, hogy Doflamingo-nak sikerült, viszonylag rövid idő alatt, ilyen sok mindent megtudnia róla.

\- Egyszóval elkezdtél érdekelni - vette fel újra a történet fonalát a flamingó. - Különösnek találtam, hogy annyi év után újra találkoztunk, és hogy még mindig elég élénken élsz az emlékeimben. Szinte látom magam előtt, hogy ott állsz a téren, huszonévesen és a szakadó esőben a pódiumot nézed... - hallgatott el egy pillanatra révetegen.

\- Ennyi? - tudakolta Crocodile, és még Ő is meglepődött rajta, de mintha csalódottságot vélt volna felfedezni a saját hangjában, amiatt, hogy csupán ilyen rövid ez a történet. - Beleszerettél egy suhancba, aki akkor még mit sem tudott a világról, és most, évtizedekkel később ezt próbálod újra élni?

\- Nem erről van szó - magyarázta lassan Doflamingo, a felháborodottság legkisebb jele nélkül. - Igen, az, hogy akkor régen szinte megigéztél nagyban hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy később elkezdjek irántad érdeklődni. De én nem a régi Crocodile-ba szerettem bele, hanem ebbe, itt mellettem fufufufu~ Mert megismertelek. Lassan, de biztosan egyre többet tudtam meg rólad, ahogyan figyeltelek, és ezek az apró kis mozzanatok és részletek egyszerűen magukhoz láncoltak. Minden egyes megbeszélés során többet és többet tudtam meg rólad. És ahogyan múlt az idő, azon kaptam magam, hogy elég gyakran gondolok rád, vagy töprengek el azon, hogy mi lehet most veled. Túlságosan gyakran is. Először el sem tudtam képzelni, hogy mi bajom lehet. Valamiért fokozottan figyeltem minden rezdülésedre, de nem tudtam, hogy miért. Az újságokban, a gyűlések alkalmával személyesen, az alvilági találkozókon, bárhol hallottam is meg a neved, azonnal felkaptam rá a fejem. Szokatlan egy helyzet volt, és egy darabig úgy éreztem, hogy valami nagyon nagy baj lehet velem... - itt elhallgatott annyi időre, hogy némán, csukott szemekkel bele tudjon vigyorogni a saját és a sebhelyes férfi összekulcsolt kezébe. - Aztán jött az a találkozó, a tengerészeti bállal együtt. Még most is emlékszem, ahogyan kivonulsz Nico Robinnal a terem táncparkettjére, és elkezdtek keringőzni. Csak néztelek és néztelek titeket, hosszú-hosszú perceken keresztül, még akkor is, amikor a legénységemből többen is észrevették, hogy elég illetlenül bámulok valakit, vagy valakiket. Rám szóltak, hogy hagyjam abba, de én még akkor is néha vissza-visszanéztem rátok. Egészen addig, amíg a keringő véget nem ért. Soha életemben nem voltam még annyira irigy, mint akkor. Én akartam ott állni melletted, a partneredként. Én akartam fogni a kezed, és a derekad. Én akartam veled táncolni, forogni, együtt lépni a zene ritmusára. Mindent akartam, ami Te vagy...Kissé szánalmas, nemde? Fufufufu~ Akkor csilingelt le, hogy valószínűleg fülig beléd estem. Persze, megjegyzem, Roci rögtön észrevette. Egyszerűen abból, ahogyan rád néztem kitalálta, hogy mi van.

\- Pedig pocsék egy bál volt - jegyezte meg Crocodile. - Bár, az biztosan sokat javított volna a minőségén és a többiek hangulatán, ha odajössz hozzám és felkérsz...

\- Ugye? - viccelődött tovább a szőke férfi. - Igent mondtál volna?

\- Persze, hogy nem - jelentette ki Crocodile ahogyan elképzelte az abszurd helyzetet, és Ő is mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Na, és ezek után kezdődött a huzavona... - dünnyögte a flamingó, úgy, mint aki valami hosszú és fárasztó színházi darabra kénytelen visszaemlékezni. - Szeret, nem szeret, szeret, nem szeret... Elég sokat gondolkodtam, hogy mit kellene tennem. Elfelejteni ezt az egészet, vagy pedig cselekedni. És ha cselekedni, akkor mégis mit... Emlékszel még arra a gyűlésre, ami a monszun időszak alatt volt?

\- Sajnos, igen - fintorgott a sebhelyes férfi, ahogyan eszébe jutott a párás levegő és a több hétig zuhogó eső. - Mocskos egy idő volt. Szinte kínzás volt olyankor egy hetes találkozót összehívni...

\- Igen, tényleg elég nedves volt minden... - mormogta Doflaingo sejtelmesen. - köztük például Te is...

\- Arra gondolsz, amikor megázva érkeztem meg? - kérdezte Crocodile egy leheletnyi értetlenséggel a hangjában. Nem igazán értette, hogy jön ez most ide.

\- Óóóó, de még mennyire, hogy arra fufufufu~ - kuncogott a szőke férfi, miközben a fejét Crocodile hasfalának döntötte. - És arra is emlékszel még, hogy ki nyitott be a társalgóba, amíg Te átöltöztél?

Crocodile elhallgatott egy pillanatra, amíg visszaidézte a megfelelő emléket, majd válaszolt.

\- Ha jól emlékszem, akkor egy nagyra nőtt flamingó... - morogta a sebhelyes férfi, ahogyan eszébe jutott immár a teljes incidens.

\- Jól emlékszel... - duruzsolta a szőke férfi. - Ott felejtettem a kabátomat, ami éppen száradt, és amikor odaértem nem csak a kabátomat találtam ott, hanem egy félmeztelen aligátort is fufufufu~

\- Igen, most már az egész rémlik - fűzte hozzá a sebhelyes férfi, lassan megcsóválva a fejét. - És arra is emlékszem, hogy megmondtam neked, hogy menj ki, de Te egy tapodtat sem mozdultál, akárhogy fenyegetődztem.

\- Hát persze, hogy nem mentem sehova - helyeselt egy kicsit nagyobb hangnemben a szőke férfi. - Hiszen ott álltál fedetlen mellkassal, csapzott hajjal, lehúzott sliccel, csak egy zokniban...Nem számított, hogy mit vágtál a fejemhez, akkor, pontosan akkor tudtam, hogy addig nem fogok nyugodni, amíg nem leszel az enyém. Egy ilyen ‟bemutató" után... Az csoda, hogy ott helyben nem élveztem el fufufu~ - suttogta kéjesen a flamingó, mire Crocodile elhúzta a száját.

\- Perverz - tette még hozzá a sebhelyes férfi.

\- Perverz - ismételte meg Doflamingo Crocodile hanglejtését utánozva. - Pedig még nem is említettem, hogy pár hónapra rá, magányos óráimban, amikor egyedül voltam az ágyamban...

\- Kérlek, ne is folytasd - szakította félbe gyorsan az idősebb férfi a flamingó áradozását, mielőtt még olyan részleteket is megtud, amiket egyáltalán nem akart. Már így is nehezen tudta csak elhessegetni azt a képet, ami folyamatosan betolakodott a fantáziájába, Doflamingo-ról, amin a férfi kipirult arccal az Ő nevét sóhajtja miközben elmegy. Még a gondolat is zavarba ejtő...

Doflamingo még egy darabig csendesen elnevetgélt Crocodile felháborodásán, majd folytatta a történetet:

\- És természetesen ahogyan ez lenni szokott, miután sikerült elhatározásra jutnom, mindenki, de tényleg mindenki megpróbált lebeszélni arról, hogy bármit is tegyek fufufu~ - mesélte, de nem látszott rajta, hogy akár csak a legkisebb mértékben is, de bántaná a dolog. - Ha panaszkodtam akkor az volt a baj, hogy miért nem felejtettem már el ezt a lehetetlen kapcsolatot, ha csendben voltam, akkor pedig az volt a baj, mert biztosan éppen valami tervet szövögettem, amivel elcsavarhatom a fejed... Ebből is látszik, hogy a családom se egy egyszerű eset. Bár bevallom, pár alkalommal elgyengültem és hallgattam rájuk. Mindenféle egyéjszakás vagy alkalmi kapcsolatba beleugrottam, csak azért, hogy el tudjam fedni, vagy nem is tudom, máshol levezetni azt a vágyat, amit irántad éreztem... És megértem, ha emiatt megvetsz, én magam is szégyellem ezt az egészet. Egy bolond voltam. Egy végletekig szerelmes bolond. De szerencsémre Roci itt volt nekem. Ő megértett, mindig meghallgatott, és hagyta, hogy sírjak a vállán. Szóval nagyjából így múltak el egymás után a hónapok. Minden egyes találkozóra előálltam valami tervvel, vagy begyakorolt szöveggel, hogy majd hogyan foglak megszólítani. De aztán egyikből sem lett semmi... Nem tudom, hogy féltem-e, vagy csupán nem találtam a megfelelő pillanatot vagy alkalmat ahhoz, hogy beszélgessek veled. Valószínűleg leginkább rettegtem a visszautasítástól, attól, hogy csak szimplán kinevetsz és odébbállsz. Úgy éreztem magam mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha kívülről láttam volna magamat akkor én is csak szánalmat éreztem volna, semmi többet... És mint már tudod, az utolsó megbeszélés alkalmával megláttam még a legelső nap a cigarettatárcádat, és akkor, utolsó kétségbeesésemben született ez a briliáns ötlet fufufufu~ Ami végül is egészen jól alakult... - mormolta végül a szőke férfi, majd ásított egyet, és még közelebb törleszkedett Crocodile-hoz.

A sebhelyes férfi továbbra is Doflamingo vallomásának hatása alatt a gondolataiba merült. A flamingó összes esküdözése és bizonygatása ellenére is Crocodile úgy gondolta egészen ezideáig, hogy kettejük viszonya nem alapszik máson, csakis Doflamingo hirtelen jött ötletén. Pofonegyszerű testi vágyon, egy fáradt ötleten, a flamingó egy félreértelmezett érzésén, amit Ő hibásan megkívánásnak azonosított be. Nem hitte volna, hogy ennél sokkal mélyebb érzelmek húzódnak meg a háttérben. Hogy a szőke férfi  _előbb_  szerette meg a személyét, és csak  _utána_  akart lefeküdni vele. Innentől kezdve, ha akarta, ha nem, de elhitte, hogy Doflamingo tényleg szerelmes belé. Nem tudta, hogy meddig lesz ez így, akár lehet, hogy a szőke férfi egy-két nap, egy hét, vagy egy hónap múlva már másért fog elepedni, mert Crocodile tudta, hogy semmi nem tarthat örökké, főleg nem Joker esetében, de most, jelen pillanatban Őt, és csakis Őt szerette. Bár, máskor egyáltalán nem ismerte volna be, most mégis egy kissé megilletődött a másik férfi szavait hallgatva. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy valaki azért, mert tényleg szereti Őt, ilyesfajta gyengéd érzéseket tápláljon iránta. Egészen másfajta érzelmek teljes garmadájával viseltetett iránta a világ: megvetéssel, gyűlölettel, félelemmel, érdektelenséggel, rosszindulattal, gúnnyal, intrikával, behízelgéssel, hébe-hóba tisztelettel, ritkábban hűséggel. Csoda, ha ezek után már nem képes bízni másokban, és a kijelentéseikben?

Ezenkívül eddig meg volt győződve róla, hogy Doflamingo önző módon nem törődik az érzéseivel. Csakhogy hallgatva a szőke férfi korábbi, zaklatott gondolatait, valamint most ezt a történetet, rá kellett jönnie, hogy máshogyan állnak a dolgok ilyen tekintetben. A flamingó igenis foglakozott azzal, hogy mit érez Ő, csupán teljesen eltérő módon, mint azt mások, nála sokkal normálisabbak tették volna. Ugyanis Doflamingo hévből, a saját érzései által vezérelve cselekedett úgy, hogy remélhetőleg az a tett később kielégítse Crocodile-t is. Hogy majd megértse akkor, amikor már el tudja fogadni ezt az egész szituációt.  _Mégis mennyire lehet szánalmas érzés bevallani magának azt, hogy ez pontosan így történt?_

\- Wani...Crocodile kérdezhetek valamit? - motyogta álmosan Doflamingo, visszarángatva ezzel Crocodile-t a gondolatainak örvényéből.

\- Persze - hagyta rá a sebhelyes férfi.

\- Múlt héten, Water7-ben, amikor nem tűntem fel, azt gondoltad, hogy becsaptalak igaz? - tette fel nagy nehezen a kérdését a szőke férfi. - Hogy csak játszottam veled egyet? Hogy belerángattalak valami szégyenteljesbe, és most egyszerűen tudomást sem veszek rólad?

\- Igen - felelte komoran a sebhelyes férfi, bár Doflamingo-nak már megint sikerült meglepnie abban a tekintetben, hogy mennyire jól vissza tudta adni az Ő saját gondolatait és mondatait. - Talán nem kellett volna így éreznem két óra felesleges várakozás után? - kérdezett vissza Crocodile, anélkül, hogy a hangjában neheztelés lett volna.

\- Dehogynem, dehogynem - ismételgette a szőke férfi. - Teljes joggal. Még csak ahhoz sincs elég jogom nekem ebben a helyzetbe, hogy azt kérjem Tőled, hogy ne haragudj...De, kérlek bocsáss meg. El tudom képzelni, hogy mit érezhettél akkor. Még egyszer sajnálom... És még így is két órát vártál rám...

\- Majd pedig beültem egy kocsmába, és addig ittam, amíg elég részeg nem voltam hozzá, hogy alig találjam meg a saját hajómat a kikötőben... - mondta a sebhelyes férfi fájdalmasan nevetve a saját nyomorult elképzelésein. Ezt a mozzanatát egyáltalán nem akarta megosztani Doflamingo-val, sőt senkivel sem a Water7-ben tett útjának, most valahogy mégis, szinte önkénytelenül, de kibukott belőle.

\- Sajnálom... - mormolta ismét Doflamingo. - Miután magamhoz tértem, szinte rögtön az eszembe jutottál. Elég volt csak egy pillanatra belegondolnom abba, hogy most hogyan érezhetsz, és tudtam, hogy soha az életbe nem tudom majd megmagyarázni neked, hogy mi történt. Azt hittem, hogy szóba sem fogsz állni velem többé. Olyan hihetetlen, hogy most mégis itt vagy... Azt sem tudom, hogyan köszönjem meg neked... - mondta a szőke férfi, de olyan halkan, hogy Crocodile is alig hallotta a flamingó szavait.

Crocodile a férfi félig leragadó szemhéjaiból tudta, hogy Doflamingo-ból már csak a fáradtság beszél. A következő pillanatban, mielőtt még Crocodile válaszolhatott volna Doflamingo-t elnyomta az álom. Elernyedt izmokkal, egyenletesen szuszogva, fejét a sebhelyes férfi ölében nyugtatva aludt végre.

Crocodile, ma már sokadjára, egy hosszú sóhajtással dőlt hátra annyira, amennyire az ágy háttámlája engedte. Annak ellenére, hogy sok minden volt, amit végig kellett volna gondolnia kettejükkel kapcsoltban, túlságosan is sok minden, inkább behunyta a szemét és relaxált. Ráért ezekkel a jövőre tartozó elképzelésekkel terhelni, és még jobban összezavarni magát bőven akkor, amikor már otthon volt. Úgy gondolta, még marad egy fél vagy háromnegyed órát, remélve, hogy akkor már a flamingó alszik annyira mélyen, hogy nem fogja felébreszteni azzal, ha elmegy. De addig is, hasonlóan az ölében szendergő madárhoz, Ő is szeretett volna egy kicsit lazítani. Kimerültnek érezte magát, pedig nem is igazán csinált semmit, leszámítva a sebkötözést. Úgy nézett ki, Doflamingo társaságával együtt járt az, hogy az ember egy-egy ilyen találkozó végére teljesen kifáradt. Szellemileg, és nos, néha testileg is.

Hátra döntötte a fejét és hallgatózott. Hallotta a szőke férfi egyenletes lélegzetvételeit, a parti sziklákon megtörő hullámokat, valahol egy óra ketyegését. És bár a vér szaga továbbra is zavarta és folyamatosan a saját vereségeire és a testét keresztbe kasul átszelő varratokra emlékeztette, mégis sikerült megéreznie Doflamingo jellegzetes illatát is.  _Már csak a rózsaszín tollas kabát hiányzik a teljes összképhez..._

Először eltelt egy fél óra, majd egy újabb óra ahogyan teljes csendben együtt pihentek Doflamingo ágyában. Crocodile, azon kapva magát, hogy Ő is elbóbiskolt, úgy döntött, hogy ideje lenne elindulnia. Amilyen hangtalanul és puhán csak bírta, kikecmergett a szőke férfi ágyából. Megkereste a cipőit, majd éppen amikor már a kabátja után nyúlt volna motozásra lett figyelmes Doflamingo ágya felől. A félhomályban arra nézett, ahol a flamingó fekvő alakját sejtette. A sebhelyes férfi egyre nyugtalanabb tekintettel figyelte, ahogyan Doflamingo egyre vadabbul hánykolódik az ágyában, miközben folyamatosan motyog valamit.  _Rémálma van..._  A forgolódás egyszer-egyszer már csapkodássá, kapálózássá fajult. A motyogásból félhangos mondatok lettek, ahogyan múltak a másodpercek. A szőke férfi légzése felületessé és kapkodóvá vált.

Abban a pillanatban amikor Crocodile feszülten figyelve közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, a szőke férfi egy elhaló kiálltás közepette felébredt. A lendület miatt azonnal felült volna, de egy újabb fájdalmas nyögéssel visszahanyatlott az ágyába. Zihálva mégis feljebb tornázta magát, és mintha csak keresett volna valamit, kapkodva, zaklatott tekintettel nézett körül a sötét szobában.

\- Nyugalom... - csitította a sebhelyes férfi a flamingót, ahogyan mellé lépett és a mellkasára helyezve a kezét, megpróbálta visszatolni a párnái közé. - Nyugodj meg, Dofl... - harapta el a mondatot, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott az a nevetséges becenév, amin a legénysége szokta szólítani a szőke férfit. - Doffy. Mély levegő. Csak egy álom volt.

Doflamingo meghallva a becenevét a sebhelyes férfi szájából, fixálta a tekintetét rajta, és nem volt hajlandó elmozdítani. Vett egy mély levegőt, majdnem egy percig bent tartotta, majd hosszan kifújta és lehorgasztotta a fejét. Kissé már észhez térhetett az álom utáni első sokkból, de még mindig zihálva kapkodott levegőért.

\- A tűz alattunk...azok a kötelek...az a sok ember....mind kiabáltak...én nem...nem akartam... - zagyválta összefüggéstelenül. - én nem csináltam semmit...nem tettünk semmit...aztán meg az a rengeteg vér...vér, vér mindenütt... Hol van Roci?! Ugye jól van?! - kérdezte szinte kiabálva, ahogyan kitágult pupillákkal Crocodile-ra meredt.

\- Nyugalom. Nincs semmi baj, ez csak egy rémálom volt - ismételte meg nyugodt, mély hangján a sebhelyes férfi. - Dressrosa-n vagy, a saját szobádban. A testvéred nincs itt, de biztonságban van. Pár napja megtámadtak, emlékszel? Ezért vannak most ott a kötések....

\- Igen, igen... - sóhajtotta továbbra is zaklatottan. Az arcát a kezeibe temette. - Most már rémlik...

Crocodile, rosszat sejtve ismét a szőke férfi homlokára helyezte az ép kezét, ami forróbb volt, mint első alkalommal. Sokkal, de sokkal forróbb. Kissé megrémülve ettől a magas láztól, a sebhelyes férfi hátra csúsztatta a kezét, egészen a flamingó tarkójáig, hogy ott is leellenőrizze a hőmérsékletét. Ott is olyan meleg volt a férfi bőre, mintha megégette volna a nap, ráadásul patakokban folyt róla a víz.

\- Felment a lázad... - jegyezte meg, csak úgy magának.

Maga sem tudta, hogy miért, de ezután felpattant, kinyitotta és szélesre tárta az ablakot, amin friss és hűvös tengeri levegő dőlt be a szobába, majd újra a kötszeres fiókhoz sietett. Kivéve belőle egy másik törülközőt, a szobában álló kancsó vizébe mártotta, majd alaposan kicsavarta. Ismét Doflamingo-hoz lépve visszanyomta fekvő helyzetbe a férfit, aki egy zokszó nélkül hagyta magát, majd a lángoló homlokára terítette a vizes anyagdarabot. Vetett még egy utolsó, lemondó pillantást az ajtóra, majd visszaült az ágy másik szélére, Doflamingo mellé. Nem merte ilyen állapotban egyedül hagyni a madarat. Maga sem értette, hogy miért, de rosszul érezte volna magát, ha tudva, hogy milyen rossz bőrben van a szőke férfi mégis itt hagyja, és közben a másik pedig hősokkot kap.

\- Menni...menni készültél? - pihegte Doflamingo lázas tekintetét Crocodile-ra emelve, miután már jó pár perc eltelt azóta, hogy a sebhelyes férfi letelepedett mellé.

\- Nem, csak kinyújtóztattam a lábam - hazudta Crocodile.

A legkevésbé sem érezte számonkérésnek Doflamingo kérdését, de egyáltalán nem volt kedve összeveszni azon a fiatalabb férfival, hogy itt hagyhatja-e vagy sem ilyen állapotban. Inkább maradt még egy kicsit. Csak addig, amíg meg nem bizonyosodik arról, hogy lejjebb, legalább is egészségesebb határ alá megy Doflamingo láza. Egy dolog azonban még mindig nem hagyta nyugodni. És eldöntötte, hogy ezúttal a végére jár a kérdésnek, tekintet nélkül a szőke férfi állapotára. Egészen addig várt, amíg nem úgy hallotta, hogy flamingó légzése immár újra normálissá vált.

\- Doffy - próbálkozott ismét a férfi becenevével, hátha úgy nagyobb eséllyel kap választ a kérdésére. - Ki támadott meg?

Doflamingo pár percig habozott, majd meg-megremegő hangon belekezdett.

\- Tudod, hogy ki az én...a Donquixote kalózok legfőbb vevője? - kérdezett vissza, mire Crocodile tagadólag megrázta a fejét.

\- Kaidou, a Yonko-ból... - zihálta, de a várt hatás így sem maradt el. Crocodile pár pillanatig meredten, hitetlenkedve bámult Doflamingo-ra. Hogy a Mennyei Démon a Yonko-nak dolgozzon?! - A legutolsó szállítmánnyal, amit rendelt tőlünk, a hajó valamiért későn futott be. Nem tudom, hogy pontosan ki volt végül a felelős, de Kaidou engem rendelt magához, hogy tisztázzuk az ügyet... Eddig is előfordult már ilyen, egyszer-kétszer, és mindig meg tudtuk beszélni a kését, egy pohár szaké mellett... Most úgy indult az egész, mint ezelőtt bármikor. Kaidou kissé részegesen, de végül utamnak engedett - itt egy pillanatra megállt, hogy vegyen egy reszkető lélegzetet. - A legénysége és pár parancsnoka felajánlották, hogy visszavisznek Dressrosa-ra, az Ő hajójukon. Belementem... Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mire készülnek... Még fél úton sem voltunk, amikor bármiféle előzmény nélkül rám támadtak... Felkészületlenül ért... Nem tudom, hogyan, de ezeket - húzta végig izzadt kezét a mellkasát és a hasát borító kötéseken. - a saját képességemmel vájták belém...

\- De, mégis hogyan? - kérdezett közbe Crocodile a hitetlenkedéstől kissé hangosabban ahhoz a késői órához képest.

\- Fogalmam sincs... - mormolta, ahogyan egyik kezével eltakarta a szemeit. - Kaidou legénységében félelmetes alakok vannak...Nem is beszélve a démongyümölcseikről... - elhallgatott egy pillanatra, majd fájdalmas hangon, mintha fejben újra élné az egészet, folytatta. - Amikor már teljesen lefegyvereztek eltörték az ujjaimat...Egyenként... - Crocodile érezte, ahogyan egy csapásra kirázza a hideg. Ugyanis tudta, hogy ez a szőke férfi számára felért azzal, mintha Őt vízzel öntötték volna le. Míg neki egy ilyen eshetőségben is ott volt a kampója, addig, ezek után Doflamingo most már biztosan harcképtelen volt. - De nem hagytak elvérezni... Egészen addig nem, amíg szürkületkor meg nem érkeztünk Dressrosa nyugati partjához...Ott kilöktek, majd tovább álltak... Ha a többiek nem találnak meg, egy óra sem kellett volna már hozzá, és halott lennék... - fejezte be Doflamingo kaparó hangon.

\- Mit gondolsz, lesz még folytatása? - kérdezte Crocodile komolyan.

\- Nem tudom... Remélem nem... - sóhajtotta a szőke férfi. - Vagy ha lesz is, bízom benne, hogy nem a családom lesz a következő célpontjuk... Szedjenek szét engem, de Őket ne bántsák...

Crocodile hallgatott. Nem tudott bíztató híreket, vagy vigasztaló dolgokat mondani, kellemetlen feltételezésekbe pedig nem akart bocsátkozni, úgyhogy hallgatott. Szótlanul, rendkívül lassan peregtek a percek, Doflamingo pedig még mindig nehezen lélegzett a magas láza miatt. Pár perc után a sebhelyes férfi újra leellenőrizte a flamingó lázát, majd még mindig túl forrónak ítélve meg a homlokát megfordította rajta a borogatást. Mielőtt még el tudta volna húzni a kezét Doflamingo megragadta a csuklóját, majd megint összefűzte az ujjaikat. Crocodile egy szó nélkül hagyta.

\- Nem tudom, hogy hányadjára mondom már, de olyan jó, hogy itt vagy... - súgta, miközben fáradt, láztól csillogó tekintetét a másik férfiéba fúrta, és egy elmázolt mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. Crocodile a flamingó tekintetén látta, hogy nem igazán van önmagánál a láza miatt. - Annyira szeretlek...

 _Én is_. Ez a két szó annyira öntudatlanul és természetesen jött volna a sebhelyes férfi ajkaira, hogy egy pillanatra megijedt. Visszahőkölt, nem mondott semmit. Lehet, hogy csak a kialakult helyzet miatt vágta volna rá ilyen gyorsan ezt a két szót. Lehet, hogy egészen más miatt. Nem tehetett róla, de ismét visszakanyarodott egy sokkal korábban felmerült aggályához. Vajon Doflamingo direkt, kihasználva a helyzetet mondja azt, és úgy ahogyan mondja, vagy pedig tényleg a láza miatt van ennyire összezavarodva? És ha véletlenül mégis manipulálni akarja ezzel a sebhelyes férfit, akkor mi célból? Azt szeretné, ha itt maradna? Ha mégis lefeküdne vele? Szánalomból? Azért néz rá ennyire elködösült tekintettel, pírtól égő arccal és enyhén szétnyílt ajkakkal? Vagy pedig Ő sem tudja, hogy mit beszél?

Volt egy egészen biztos módja annak, hogy ezt kiderítse. Ha most kezdeményez és a szőke férfi reagál rá, sőt tovább megy, mint Ő, akkor kétség sem férhet hozzá, hogy Doflamingo nagyon is tisztában van vele, hogy mit csinál és miért. Ha nem, amit Crocodile valamiért elég nehezen tudott csak elképzelni, akkor csak félrebeszél. Hazugnak, kíméletlennek érezte magát már most, csak azért, amit éppen tenni készült. Ő sem akarta kihasználni a helyzetet, a flamingó állapotát. De nem volt más választása, ha meg akarta tudni az igazat...

A sebhelyes férfi elengedte Doflamingo kezét, hogy ép kezével a flamingó álla alá tudjon nyúlni, enyhén megemelve azt, majd lassan előre hajolt, hogy megcsókolja a másik férfit.

Eddig minden egyes csókjuk, amit ketten váltottak szólt valamiről. Egyszerű és primitív dolgokról. Volt, hogy csak el akarták hallgattatni vele a másikat, volt, hogy szimplán az volt a cél, hogy zavarba hozzák egymást, vagy éppen az, hogy megmutassák, ki is irányít kettejük közül, ki a dominánsabb. Egy dolog közös volt ezekben a csókokban. Mégpedig az, hogy mindegyik erőszakos, követelőző és túl durva volt. Addig tartottak, amíg ki nem fogytak a levegőből vagy amíg az egyikük el nem tolta magától a másikat.

Ez azonban most más volt. Crocodile egyáltalán nem tervezte, hogy ilyen lesz. Ugyanolyan természetesen, az akaratán kívül alakult így, mint pár pillanattal ez előtt az a majdnem kimondott két szó. Ez most nem arról szólt, hogy megmutasson, vagy bizonyítson valamit Doflamingo-nak. Lassú és lágy tánc volt, amibe a sebhelyes férfi belesűrített mindent, amit abban a pillanatban érzett. Megértést, féltést, szeretetet, talán szerelmet... Az előbb szóban nem vallott, de most, ez a csók felért legalább azzal, mintha kimondta volna azokat a szavakat.

Szétváltak, mielőtt még a szőke férfi tüdejének túl sok lett volna friss levegő nélkül. Crocodile csupán pár centire távolodott el a flamingó ajkaitól, onnan nézett bele a másik világítóan kék szemébe. Doflamingo, miután szétnyitotta továbbra is a láztól elnehezült szempilláit összeakadt a tekintete a másik férfiéval. A flamingó, forró, láztól égő arca Crocodile bőrét is felmelegítette. Közelebb húzódott, de csak annyira, hogy a homlokuk és az orruk összeérjen. Nem csókolta meg újból a sebhelyes férfit, nem húzta le magához és a kezei sem indultak felfedezőútra Crocodile testén.

\- Ezt miért kaptam? - kérdezte elhaló hangon és egy halvány mosoly villant az ajkain.  
\- Nem tudom... - vallotta be a sebhelyes férfi, de már abban sem volt biztos, hogy Doflamingo még hallotta-e a szavait, mert a következő pillanatban, a szőke férfi, mintha legalább is elájult volna, újra elaludt.

Crocodile mind ezek után felegyenesedett és nagyot sóhajtott.  _Mibe kevertem magam?_ Gondolta, ahogyan elkezdett kotorászni a cigarettatárcája után.

***

Crocodile hajnalban arra ébredt fel, hogy fázik. Ösztönösen a takaró után nyúlt, hogy még jobban magára húzza, de ahogy ráncigálta úgy ütközött egyre hevesebb ellenállásba. Sőt egy idő után valaki még fel is nyögött, hogy hagyja már abba a fészkelődést. Ezen kissé meglepődve kinyitotta a szemeit és lassan rá kellett ébrednie, hogy nem a saját hálószobájában fekszik, de még csak nem is a kaszinóbéli irodájában. Még mindig Dressrosa-n volt, Doflamingo hálószobájában, az említett férfi ágyában, szorosan összebújva a flamingóval egy takaró alatt. Ami egyébként szemmel láthatóan kicsi volt kettejüknek. Kissé jobban körül nézve rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem emlékszik pontosan, hogy mikor feküdt le aludni a szőke férfi mellé, vagy hogy például mikor vette le a kampóját, ami most az egyik éjjeliszekrényen pihent. Ruhában, pontosabban egy helyen véres ingben volt, ami kifejezetten jó jelnek számított. Az már lehet kevésbé, hogy Doflamingo mind két karjával szorosan átölelve Őt, simult hozzá, és a homlokát az Ő vállán pihentette, ráadásul még az egyik lábát is átvetette Crocodile csípője felett. A másik válla felett hátra pillantva, megtalálta a hideg hajnali szellő forrását, név szerint a nyitva felejtett ablakot. Az ablakról pedig eszébe jutott Doflamingo éjjeli láza, úgyhogy ép kezét egy újbóli alkalommal a szőke férfi homlokára simította. Kissé nyugodtabban húzódott arrébb, szerencsére a flamingónak már nem volt láza. Szemeit Doflamingo arcán pihentetve jobban szemügyre vette magának a másik férfit. Ezelőtt még sohasem látta a flamingót aludni, annak ellenére, hogy Doflamingo-nak már volt alkalma Őt álmában látni a legutolsó találkozójukkor. A szőke férfi vonásai így, álmában meglepően nagyban hasonlítottak azokhoz, amik akkor jelentek meg az arcán, miután Crocodile hajlandóságot mutatott bármiféle testi kontaktusra vele.  _Vajon mit álmodhat éppen ez az idióta?_

Csupán azért szívesen felkelt volna, hogy becsukja az ablakot, majd pedig újra vissza feküdjön Doflamingo mellé, de most már sajnos mindenképpen indulnia kellett. Nem időzhetett tovább, mert félő volt, hogy a szőke férfi hamarosan befutó legénysége előbb nyitja rájuk az ajtót, mint hogy együtt ki tudjanak találni valami értelmes fedősztorit.

Úgyhogy, ha kelletlenül is, de lefejtette magáról Doflamingo ölelő karjait, majd kikecmergett az ágyból. A szőke férfi, Crocodile nagy megkönnyebbülésére, nem ébredt fel arra, hogy a hálótársa eltűnt. Miután a sebhelyes férfi felkelt, csak még jobban magára csavarta a takaróját, átfordult a másik oldalára és háborítatlanul aludt tovább.

Crocodile alig pár perc alatt elkészült, és már éppen nyitotta volna az ajtót, hogy elhagyja a flamingó hálószobáját, amikor az eszébe jutott valami. Csendben visszafordult, és amilyen halkan csak tudott körülnézve a szobában keresett egy tollat és egy darab papírt amire írhat. A sebhelyes férfi közel sem volt annyira romantikus, hogy egy olyan üzenetet írjon, amiben megmagyarázza idő előtti eltűnését Doflamingo-nak, de pontosan megfelelőnek találta mind az alkalmat, mind a módot egy kis elégtételhez. Végül ezeket a sorokat vetette a papírra:

_Kapsz pontosan egy hónapot arra, hogy rendesen meggyógyulj!_

_Ne felejtsd el, hogy tartozol nekem egy ebéddel._

_(Water7, központikikötő, egy hónap múlva, 12:00)_

_És ne merj elkésni!_

_C._

Crocodile a rövid üzenetet félbehajtotta, majd a szőke férfi éjjeliszekrényén pihenő napszemüvege alá tette, hogy a flamingó biztosan megtalálja, ha majd felébred. Aztán sarkon fordult, egy mindent tudó mosollyal az arcán, és kilépett Doflamingo hálószobájának ajtaján, gondosan becsukva azt maga mögött.

 


End file.
